Runaway Heart
by AngelOfDeath07
Summary: AU: Peyton Sawyer lives in an ordinary town, living an ordinary life but when an troubled runaway arrives in town her life is changed forever. Leyton.
1. Welcome To My Life

**AN: Hello everyone so this is my first Leyton fic but my baby at the same time. I am very proud of it... even with all the flaws it has which I want to warn you about right now. I am ****crap**** at spelling and even when I proof read the chapters I have a habit of missing them so I apologise right now for all 17 chapters lol. **

**Anyway on with the fic. It is AU and set around the beginning of Senior year. Everything will be explained throughout the fic and you can always ask questions if you're lost. **

**Summary: Peyton Sawyer lives in an ordinary town, living an ordinary life but when a troubled runaway arrives in town her life is changed forever. Leyton. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Peyton's POV**

I chose to ignore the loud beeping of my alarm clock as it echoed throughout my room and assaulted my ear drums. I think any normal person would but after hearing the stupid thing beep for a good 10 minutes I gave up and blindly searched my bedside table for it. Once I managed to find it I quickly picked it up and threw the damn thing across the room.

"You never were a morning person" I hear someone say from my bedroom door. Groaning I pulled the covers over my head, hoping that I might be able to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Get up Peyton. Its 7am" I groaned louder at that. 7am! Why am I up at this ungodly hour?

"Peyton!" He warned. I know he is crossing the tree trunks that he calls arms across his chest without even looking at him.

"Derek!" I finally say in the same tone of voice he just used. He laughed and I can hear his heavy footing coming towards my bed. I brace myself thinking that he is going to poke me in the ribs. Only to have him yank the quilt off me. I moan as the sun light hits my face and roll away from it.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of bed before I flip the mattress" I open my eyes at that and slowly sit up. Last time he flipped my mattress while I was on it I nearly knocked my head on the bedside table. I won't give him another chance to try and knock me unconscious again.

"I hate you" I said as I stood and stretched before turning to my older brother Derek. He lent against my door frame with a smile on his face. Derek or Dork as I call him is 20 years old and stands at exactly 6 foot with Action man muscles. He says he needs muscle for his line of work, which I don't understand myself because he is a local police officer but that's Derek for you.

"Love you too" He replied as he left my room. I grumble and walk into my bathroom. I hate morning's.

40 minutes later I walked downstairs dressed in a band T-shirt and a pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans and went to sit at the kitchen table only to stop short at the sight of our father and Mother kissing passionately at the kitchen table. I cleared my throat loudly and sat down, making sure not to sit by them.

"Hello Honey" Dad said to me as Mum got off his lap. I covered my eyes with my hand and shook my head. Mum laughed at me and gave me my breakfast, a cheese omelette that looks twice the size of my plate. I looked back at Dad and had to smile. Larry Sawyer owns a dredging company and spends months on end at sea but when he is home he is always smiling and it makes everyone happy too. Dork sat at the table beside me with a cup of orange juice.

"Where's mine?"

"In the fridge" He teased. I frowned at him, trying to hide the smile growing on my face. But he took one last sip and gave me the cup. I made a disgusted face at him but drank it anyway.

"Would you look at the time?" Dad exclaimed as he stood up. "Its time I got going"

"Goodbye dear!" My mother, Karen Sawyer said before kissing him again. Dork and I exchanged a smile before he got up too. I quickly ate the last bite and dropped the plate in the sink.

"Bye Mum" Dork said kissing her cheek. "Bye Pop" He gave Dad a manly hug before walking out the door. I quickly grabbed my school bag and kissed them both.

"Peyton will you help me out at the Café tonight?" Mum asked.

"Come one Moody!" Dork called. I rolled my eyes at how impatient he is.

"Yeah, Mum. Bye" I called as I ran out of the door and over to Dork's car. "God you are so impatient!" I shouted at him as he reversed. He laughed and started to argue back.

"Get out!" Dork shouted playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him and did as I was told.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Your brother is hot P.Sawyer" Brooke teased as she waved at Dork.

"Brooke! That's my brother you're talking about!" I exclaimed, disgusted. Haley who stood beside Brooke laughed and watched as Dork drove away. I rolled my eyes at both of them and walked towards school. I hate mornings.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ So what do you think? Is it terrible and I should never write another fic in my life or is it actually decent? Drop me a review and let me know. **

**Sorry its short but I wanted to have an easy going first chapter to show what kind of life Peyton has but I will introduce the other characters in the next chapter and the drama will begin.**


	2. Till I Collapse

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are awesome!**

**Just to summarise Peyton is 17, nearly 18 years old and the Derek is this Fic is the nice Derek who taught Peyton to fight on the show and is what Skills called a "brother" basically the African American Derek (there is no Ian/PDerek in this fic). **

**Peyton and Derek still have the same Dad but Derek's Mum died while giving birth. **

**Karen is Peyton's birth Mum and Derek's Step-Mum but neither Karen nor Nathan are related to Lucas. **

**If you are still lost just ask and I will happily answer. **

**Characters thoughts are in italics. **

I yawned for the 100th time and sat back in my chair. Calculus seemed to drag on today and every time I look at the clock it has hardly moved. I looked away from my sketch pad and around the classroom. Brooke who is sitting to my right is talking to Chase who sits behind her while Nathan who sits at the back has his head resting on the desk sleeping no doubt. My eyes continued to travel right until they landed on the boy who sits beside him. Jake Jegelski. He is leaning on the table with the end of his pen in his mouth and a distance look on his face. I watched him silently as he rests his head in his hand and wrote something on his note pad.

"Pss!" I heard someone whisper loudly. I quickly look away from Jake and at Brooke who smiles widely at me. I feel myself blush at the fact that Brooke caught me staring at him but luckily for me the buzzer rang and saved me. I quickly gathered my things and practically ran out the door.

"You can't avoid me Peyton Sawyer!" She called after me. I made my way through the corridor and outside to our usual bench on the quad where Haley and Mouth are sitting.

"Hi guys" I say, quickly sitting down.

"Hey, Peyton" Mouth replies with a smile. I immediately smile back. Mouth is such a sweet guy and I can always feel like I can talk to him about anything. We have known each other since Junior High but I have known both Haley and Brooke since Kindergarten and have been best friends since.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asks.

"Don't ask" I replied. Haley regarded me but dropped the subject as Brooke, Chase and Nathan walked towards us. _Here we go_ I thought.

"Admit it Peyton you like him" Brooke said with a smile. I shook my head at her and take an apple out of my bag so I don't have to answer her question.

"Who?" Haley asks. I look over at Brooke begging her not to tell her who but she smiles at me and answers Haley's question.

"Who do you think?"

"Jake" Everyone said in union but just as they said his name he happened to be walking past us and stopped.

"Someone call me?" He asks looking right at me. I immediately go red and glare at Brooke who is laughing so hard she has to bury head in Chase's chest.

"Nah man its cool" Nathan replied, trying not to laugh. Jake regards us all for a moment before walking away a confused expression on his face.

"Brooke I could kill you!" I shouted at her. Everyone started to laugh as I throw a crisp that Mouth was about to eat at her.

* * *

Pulling up the hood of my black hoodie I put my hands in my jean pockets. It didn't help much but my hands feel like they may fall off from frost bite. Sitting down on the nearest bench so I can rest my tired legs I groan as I take my rucksack off my back and stretch slowly making a few vertebrae crack loudly. Groaning again I lean back, my whole body aching from hunger and exhaustion and all I want to do is sleep._ That isn't an option right now_ I tell my pounding head. I need to keep moving but my legs ache from walking all day and if I don't eat soon I won't make it.

The wind picked up and whips around me then sending chills down my spine. I fold my arms across my chest and look around. A few cars drove past but there are a lot of people walking the streets. Most people just ignore me thinking I'm a bum or something. _I don't blame them_ runs through my mind but I dismiss that thought when a group of kids walked past me, a few eyeing me suspiciously. I watch them back as they start to talk amongst themselves. Paranoia starts to stab at me and I find myself looking around slowly, examining everything.

Being in a new town that I never actually heard of before isn't helping and I can't help but think that _they_ are out there and it's only a matter of time before they catch me. A chill runs down my spine again and I get up suddenly determined to keep moving but just as I am about to pick up my bag I see a Café about 30 feet away from me making my belly grumbles loudly. I looked up at the sky and see that the sun is starting to set. Plan's start to play themselves out in my head.

* * *

"I better get going" The last customer says as he finishes his cup of coffee. I smile at him and pick up the last dirty plate from Brooke and Haley's table and put it in the tub with the others.

"Goodbye" I say as he walks towards the door.

"Goodbye girls" I hear the bell above the door tingle and know that he is gone. I turn to Brooke and Haley who are talking amongst themselves. "If you guys aren't going to do anything you might as well leave" I tease them. They both look at me with shock faces but we all start laughing.

"We are, were waiting for you" Haley tells me.

"Dork is coming to get me at half 10" I quickly turn to Brooke. "Don't even think about it Brooke" I warn her. She starts to a laugh and it isn't long before we are all laughing away.

"You might as well go. I just have to put everything in the dishwasher, clean the floor and the tables. Unless you want to help" Haley and Brooke exchange a look and shake their heads. "I didn't think so"

"Fine. We'll go but we need to talk about a certain guy, Peyton" Brooke teased. I roll my eyes at her but Brooke winks at me and links her arm with Haley. I shake my head at them and put the tub on the counter.

"Bye Peyton!"

"Yeah bye!"

"Get outta here!" I shout after them. I hear them laugh and the bell tingles once more. I quickly look at the clock above the counter and see that it is 9:50pm. _I suppose I can close early_ I tell myself as I walk over to the door and turn the Open sign to Close. Karen's Café has been busy all day as it always is but it has been extra busy ever since I arrived to do my shift after school so I doubt that anyone will come in now.

I walked over to my bag that I hid behind the counter and take out my CD case. Once I found the CD I am looking for I put it in and turn the volume up high. "Don't wait" By Dashboard Confessional breaks through the silence and I find myself singing along with it.

I rinse off the cutlery and place them into the dishwasher so I can wash down the tables. Then walk into the kitchen to get the disinfectant and a cloth, not noticing the figure standing by the door. I continue to sing at the top of my voice as I start to wipe the first table but as the song ends and silence is present once more I see something move out of the corner of my eye but before I can turn to see what I feel cold metal against my neck and a hand on my shoulder.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you" A gruff voice says into my ear and I freeze.

**AN: Hehe I love cliff hangers but I have to say that I wasn't so sure about this chapter and ended up rewriting it twice but I decided to post it before I change my mind again! Tell me what you think so far and I'll update soon. **

**Deanie**


	3. Complicated

**AN/ Hi everybody! I can't believe how many reviews I got for chapter two when I checked my mail but I'm not complaining you guy's rock:) **

**So I had to debate with myself for two days on how I should write this chapter and in the end I think this is the best way, although I don't think you will like Luke by the end of it. Hehe Plus I was having a few technical difficulties with the last chapter and posted it before I throw my computer out of the window. Sorry I'll shut up now. Enjoy**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence. Rated T just in case**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill. Also I forgot to mention that the title of chapter one belongs to Simple plan and the title of chapter two belongs to Eminem. This chapter's title belongs to Avril Lavigne. **

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you" A gruff voice says into my ear and I immediately freeze, my heart jumping into throat. The feel of metal against my throat sends chills down my spine and I know immediately that it is a knife. Just knowing that there is a knife being held against my throat makes my heart skip a beat and panic eat away at me, wishing that I'm anywhere but here. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and I cringe slightly, hating the fact that he is touching me.

"You better listen to every word I say or I'm going to use this" He applies pressure so the knife digs into my neck a little, not enough to make me bleed but enough to show he means business. I gasp and close my eyes, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Firstly I want to you turn this music off then stand by the cash register" I don't answer. "Do you understand?" He asks and I can tell he is angry. I nod quickly.

"Good. Now go" He lets go off my shoulder and I quickly push myself away from him and over to the counter with him close behind me. I stop in front of the stereo and press the ON/OFF button. Silence fills the Café immediately and all I'm greeted with is the sound of my harsh breathing.

"Come on!" He demands as he takes hold of my arm. I quickly spin around and get a look at him for the first time. He is my height and is wearing a red baseball hat low over his face so he can hide his eyes while the red jacket his is wearing hides the rest of his face from the nose down. He pulls me closer to him while holding me in a snake like grasp and I'm able to see his dark brown eyes before he pushes me into the direction of the kitchen. I have no choice but to obey.

**

* * *

**

"Derek what are you still doing here?" I look away from the report I'm writing and up at my friend Ross. Ross Brown is a fellow police officer and great friend who I have known throughout my High School days. I smile at him and re-read the sentence I just wrote.

"I have to finish this report" I explain as I finish the last sentence. "And now I done" I put the report in my desk draw and stand up.

"Great! Coming for a beer?"

"Cant, I got to pick up Peyton in 10 minutes"

"Bring her along" He jokes. I laugh at him and the mental image of seeing Peyton in the local bar with Ross and me drinking away and then driving us home plays itself in my head.

"Oh yeah Ross I can see it now!" I tease. We both start laughing and walk out of the building.

"Hey you never know your sister is full of surprises!" I nod in agreement at the fact that my sister_ is_ full of surprises, so much so that I have to keep a watchful eye on her and protect her all the time. But she is sneaky and there is no doubt about it. Take her car for example one day it is fine the next it has a big dent in the front bumper and a broken head light. How the damage occurred I am still clueless.

"Seriously I gotta go" I tell him as I get in my car and start the engine. _Brand New_ starts to blast throughout my car giving me a heart attack.

"Peyton" I mutter to myself. Ross laughs at me as I turn it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Get outta here!" He shouts, shooing me away. I laugh at him as I reverse out of the car park.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been sitting on this bench now but I couldn't be more then 3 hours. I shiver trying to fight the fresh October air and watch the Café silently. No one has entered or left in the last 5 minutes so now is the best time to strike. I pick up my rucksack and pull my hood up again covering my dirty blonde hair before walking across the now deserted road.

The Café is the only shop on this row that is open and I make sure that no one is around before I push the door open. The bell tingles as I enter and I curse under my breath. I didn't expect the bell. So much for the advantage of a surprise attack I tell myself. But it's quiet. Too quiet and I can't help but fight the feeling that something isn't right. I quickly look around the Café to see maybe 15 circular tables, with matching chairs and posters on the walls.

"Karen's Café" I say to myself. So that's what this place is called.

Looking around again I can immediately embraced by the family feel of the place and a place where people can socialise. _Unlike me._

I ignore the sinking feeling as a muffled scream brings me back to reality. I make my way towards the back and stop at a door.

I take a deep breath and enter what seems to be the kitchen to see a man who looks like he is in his late 20's with curly black hair and brown eyes standing beside the sink wearing a red jacket that looks two sizes too big for him but what stopped me in my tracks is the fact that he is holding a young girl who looks about 17 with blonde curly hair and hazel eyes by her throat with a knife in his other hand. She looks at me and my blue eyes connect with her intense hazel ones and I can immediately see the fear present in them. The man holding the girl quickly pulls her towards him and holds a knife at her neck. Anger starts to bubble inside me. _One thing that my ass of a father taught me is to _never_ harm a girl_.

"You got 10 seconds to let her go" I simply say.

The guy regards me and starts to laugh. "You wanna try me?"

I take the knife that I have stashed in my back pocket and flip it open. The guy regards me once more and pushes the girl out of the way. I watch as she runs into the side but out the corner of my eye I see the guy lunge at me.

Luckily he has a bad aim and pushes the knife threw the fabric of my hoodie, scratching the skin on my shoulder in the process. I quickly grab hold of his hand and twist it the wrong way. The guy shouts out in pain and I silence him with a punch to the mouth, then to the nose and let go. He stumbles around for a moment holding his nose before sniffing and turning to me.

"You son of a-" I grab him by the neck and shove him against the fridge, placing the knife against his neck.

"See how you like it!" I snap. He glares at me and I slam him against the fridge before letting go off him and turning to the girl. She stares at me dumbfounded and actually smiles at me weakly.

I turn back to the guy and grab him by his jacket and drag him out the kitchen. He fights me and manages to punch me in the face. I take it and as I was about to hit him back there is a _dong _sound and he suddenly drops to the floor. I look away from his lifeless body to see that the girl has hit him over the head with a frying pan. She looks back up at me and smiles again. A smile starts to pull at my face too.

"What's going on?" I look away from the girl to see a police officer standing at the door. Panic stabs at me as he walks towards me. I brace myself for cuffs but he walks right past me and hugs the girl. I don't question why he is here I quickly make a break for the door.

"Hey wait!" I freeze and I can hear him walking over to him. I might as well put my hands up and drop to my knees right now and get it over and done with.

"Thank you for saving my little sister. I don't know how to repay you" I stare at him for a moment before nodding quickly and trying to make a break for the door again.

"What's you name?" The girl asks me. _Lucas Roe _my mind answers immediately but a voice in the back of my head tells me not to. _It's safer that way_. But now I need to think of another name. Both the girl and the cop are looking at me waiting and I just say the first thing come into my head.

"Bryan Smith"_ Damn! Why did I just say that?_

"Well Bryan, thank you for saving not only our family business but Peyton's life" The girl, Peyton smiles at me brightly. The police man shakes my hand and I clench my jaw, trying to fight the urge to run again.

It felt quite good when I saved Peyton from the intruder and then had the cop thank me but standing there and knowing that it could have been me who got arrested if I decided to go in earlier brought on an endless adrenaline rush. I just dodged a jail cell and even better I dodged the people chasing me. Or so I thought.

* * *

It took me all morning to raise enough money for a sandwich but once I had it I ate it like my last meal. Which to be truthful properly would be all I'm going to eat today and since I didn't eat last night as soon as I had it in my hands I ate it in less then 10 seconds flat. I was on my way to a school, preferably a High school so I can fill up my water bottle and search a few lockers for some money when I saw today's paper.

As soon as I read the headline the adrenaline rush and the sudden luck I seemed to be having evaporated in a puff of smoke. _I should have known it was too good to be true_ I think to myself as I back track and head in the opposite direction. I need to get out of here.

I managed to get back to the bench that I sat on all afternoon and slept on last night but someone grabbed my by the arm and before I knew what was happening I was being dragged by three people across the road and down an alleyway.

"Well if it isn't the celebrity" The biggest of the three guys teased. "Here we were looking for your scrawny ass and Bill here over hears a man and woman having a conversation about how a young man from out of town called Bryan Smith rescued a girl called Peyton Sawyer from an intruder who held her at knife point in a local café. It's in the paper" One of the other guys throws the paper at me.

"Guys-"

"Shut up!" All three of them say.

"I always thought you were a little stupid Lucas but using the fake I.D that _I_ gave you! What did you think that we wouldn't notice?" I didn't even bother answering him. "You know what we want Lucas and all this running and chasing isn't helping the matter"

"I know and I'm trying to get the money it's just harder then I thought" I tried to explain to him. But he just smiles and walks towards me until he is inches away and punches me in the gut. I keel over in pain, gripping my aching belly.

"Three week is all I need" I pant. A hand grabs hold of a clump of my hair making me look up.

"Three weeks isn't good enough"

"I have the money but can't get it until three weeks today" I try and reason. "I'll pay extra"

"A grand"

"A-A grand!" He raises his first and I nod. "A grand it is"

"Don't mess me about Lucas and don't bother leaving town either" I nod and lean over again to try and catch my breath again but someone kicks my from behind making me fall forward and my head connect with a crate. Pain immediately shoots through my head and starts to pound wildly. I roll onto my back and hold my aching head.

"Bryan!" Someone calls as they take hold of my arm. "Omigod you're bleeding!" I open my eyes to see Peyton standing over me. I groan and sit up, immediately feeling dizzy. She puts her arm around my shoulder and lifts me up slowly before helping me walk.

For the next ten minutes confusion and nausea took over me but I find myself sitting on a counter with a bag of peas on my head.

"Bryan can you hear me?" I blink for a moment and remove the peas from my head. My head still throbs like crazy but lifting my hand up to my head I realise that I have a lump. "This is going to hurt" I turn to her to ask her what she is going on about when my head starts to sting. I inhale sharply and move my head out of the way.

"I'm sorry, sorry" She says holding up her hands. In one of her hands I can see a ball of cotton wool and I start to wonder what she put on it.

"Let me just clean it quickly and then you can put the peas back" I find myself smiling at her motherly attitude towards me and let her continue to dab the cotton wool, fighting the stinging pain.

"I don't mean to judge you or anything, especially since you have an egg on your head but when was the last time you had a hair cut, or shaved" I laugh at her comment.

"When was the last time you had a hair cut?"

"Two weeks ago actually" She answers in a smug way and we both start laughing for a moment. "I can help you out with that" She continued as she rubbed my hair. I could feel smirk come to my face as I thought about what she just said and how I can use her to my advantage.

"That would be great"

She smiles at me widely "It's the least I can do after everything you've done" I plaster a fake smile on my face as we leave the Café together and she drives me to what I can assume is her house.

Her house is big and very homely I can tell it has a womanly touch from how clean it is and it defiantly reminds me of home. I ignore the ache in my chest and follow her up the stairs and into a red bedroom that has me dumbfounded. Nearly every wall is covered with drawings, posters and pictures but the wall beside me has a huge bookcase the size of a wall full of vinyls.

"Ok well I could only find these clipper" I hear her say as she enters the room. I quickly move away from her vinyls and in the middle of the room. I take the clippers off her and examine them. "Bathroom is through there and don't forget to shower cause you stink!" She teases. I laugh and do as I'm told.

* * *

"Not bad" I say as I look at myself in the mirror and run my hand over my shaven head. Much better then the shabby look I had earlier_. I need to shave my face_ _though _I tell myself but since I don't have a razor and I am defiantly not using hers it will do.

Looking at myself closely I can't help but think that I look like Justin Timberlake with all this fluff on my face. Shaking my head I pull a red T-shirt on, stuff my dirty clothes in my rucksack and open the door.

Peyton is sitting at her computer bobbing her head along to _Brand New _as her hand vigorously moves around on the sketch pad. I watch her for a moment before looking back around her room again.

"Much better" I turn back to her and flash my fake smile again. "Hungry?" I nod and follow her downstairs and into the kitchen. I make sure to examine the house as I do. After searching the kitchen she finds half a cheesecake and we both have a large slice each.

"I better get going" I say after finishing my last mouth full and stand. She regards me and stands too. I quickly pull on my black hoodie and walk towards the door. I know she is following me and from her silence I can tell she wants say something.

"Where are you going to go? To sleep" _She blunt I'll give her that_. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Sorry I was just asking" I shrug and put my hand on the door handle and turn it.

"The basement is free" I stop what I'm doing and try and hide the mischievous smile I have on my face. _God this is too easy! I knew my silence would work like a charm on her since she is already curious about me. Plus me saving her and her helping me when the guys decided to try and knock me out is making her feel guilty for just letting me leave when we both know I have no where to go. _

"It's not as bad as it sounds there is a camp bed down there and no one will know your there" I turn to her with my fake smile.

"That sounds great" I reply. She smiles at me and as soon as her back is turned the mischievous smile returns. _Toooo easy!_

**AN/ Naughty Luke! I meant to update yesterday but the last Harry Potter book came out and I got Yellowcard's new album resulting in me getting distracted (I get distracted very easily) but tell me what you think so far and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Deanie**


	4. Can't Knock the Hustler

**AN/ Hi everyone! Thank you again for the awesome reviews I can't thank you enough! And I totally agree that Yellowcard is awesome :P**

**Don't worry I'm just changing a few things because I'm a bad guesser and I noticed things while re-reading. I know I'm a pain :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own Jay Z and his song can't knock the hustler. **

Options. That's all I have now and have had for a long time now. I need to raise enough money to pay them back in exactly 20 days and looking at the options I have right now there is no way I can do it. I don't have a job, I can't rob a bank, I couldn't possibly pick-pocket enough people and I can't keep running. Well I could but the next time they find me I am a dead man.

_What am I suppose to do?_ I think to myself as I bury my head under the blanket Peyton gave me only to kick it off in frustration and stand up. Sighing I start to pace the basement trying to think of someway out of this. Looking around didn't help much either until I saw the black Nike basketball sitting on top of a few cardboard boxes.

I quickly look at my watch to see that is 10 past 9 in the morning. _Never too early to start_ I tell to myself as I pull out the red T-shirt I wore yesterday and a pair of dark blue jeans from my rucksack I quickly got dressed, picked up the basketball and climbed the stairs. I slowly opened the door just enough to be able to see though it and made sure no one was around. But just as I was about to walk out I could hear someone coming down the stairs I quickly shut the door again and waited. Who ever came down walked right past the basement door and I could hear he or she turn on the coffee machine. I have to fight the urge to go into the kitchen myself and make a coffee but instead I open the front door silently and leave.

* * *

I managed to wake up, go downstairs and make coffee before I realised that Bryan is still in our basement. I nearly dropped my coffee in the process. I quickly put the mug on the side and walked over to the door but before I could open it Dork walked down the stairs. I quickly lent against the door like I was just hanging around. He slowed down as he walked towards me and eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I snap He frowns at me for a moment before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen. I waited a few seconds before opening the door a little so I could sneak in. I closed the door quietly behind me and snuck down the stairs only to find that he has already left. The camp bed is still down and the blanket is still there but none of his things are. I sighed and sat down on the camp bed. I thought he would at least say goodbye before he left again. Good knows if he is still in town but sighing once more I get up and walk back up stairs. I couldn't however help but wonder where he has gotten to.

* * *

Walking the streets of Tree Hill I managed to have time to think things through as I bounced the ball slowly. In the end I decided to make money any way I can so I walked to a busy street and watched the people pass me, picking the perfect mark. It wasn't until I saw a man in a business suit that I made my move. I placed the ball under my arm and walked into him but as I did I slipped my hand into his coat pocket and picked up his wallet.

"Sorry man" I apologised as he took a step back.

"No problem" He replied as he kept walking. I smiled to myself and opened the wallet to claim my prize of 10 bucks.

"Not bad" I tell myself as I pocket the 10 and drop the wallet on the floor as I move on. The man will either realise he has lost his wallet or someone will find it. I can't keep it on me.

My next mark is a young man who looks about 21 years old and is walking with what I assume is his girlfriend. I walk towards them and stare at the man for a moment.

"Harry!" I shout as I hug him and like before I quickly take his wallet out of his breast pocket but make sure that I hide it up my sleeve.

"Err… you got the wrong man. I'm not Harry" The guy says as he pushes me away from him slowly. I regard him with a confused expression before laughing like this is all a misunderstanding.

"Omigod I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Its Ok" The man says as he takes his girlfriends hand and walks away. I smile to myself once more and wait until I am further up the road before I see that the man has now just lost 15 bucks_. 25 bucks made in half an hour. Not bad_ I tell myself.

I decided to leave that street and move on before people start to get smart to what I'm doing. _You can never be too careful_. The new street I'm on isn't very busy but it will do for now. Sighing I take the ball from under my arm and walk towards my next mark slowly, never taking my eyes of the ball like I'm an amateur basketball player I wait until he is about a foot away from me before I let the ball bounce away from me and chase after it. He bends down to get it for me which pushes his wallet further out of his back pocket. I walk up behind him and carefully pull it out so he doesn't feel it.

"Here you go kid" He says as he stands up. I make sure no one saw me swipe his wallet and thank him before running off and adding another 5 bucks to my collection. _What a stupid place to put a wallet?_ I say to myself and laugh.

After taking the last 5 bucks I stop before I get caught and wonder around town for a little while. I might as well get accustom to the place if I'm going to be staying here for nearly three weeks. But as I look around I realise that I'm lost and I haven't seen any cars or people for that matter in a while. I stop walking and look around. I seem to be in the outskirts off the town and there are no signs to help so I keep walking forward.

After walking for 10 minutes I manage to find the best place ever. A basketball court. It is a little run down with graffiti all over but it is out in the middle of nowhere, by a river and no one seems to be here. It is perfect. I immediately discard my hoodie and start to take shots and do lay ups.

"Looks like we got a new guy" I quickly catch the rebound and look over to see two men watching me. One is African American with a bold head while the other is kind of nerdy looking. An idea hits me like a ton of bricks and I smile to myself.

"Hey, so anybody up for a game?" I ask, spinning the ball on my fingers. The two men look at each other before looking back at me.

"Why not" The African American man says.

"One condition" He raises his eyebrows at me. "If you win I give you 10 bucks but if I win you give _me_ 10 bucks" I explain. He looks back at the nerdy looking guy and laughs. I wait silently as the two talks it over.

"Deal?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"Deal" He replies. I hold out my hand to him. He regards me and shakes my hand.

"Your ball. First to 11" I tell him. He nods and takes off his brown hoodie before joining me in the middle of the court.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to another river court face off. Today we have the one and only Skills Taylor facing a new contender…" I look over to see the nerdy guy sitting on the bench commentating the game.

"What's your name dawg?" The guy, Skills asks. I regard him for a moment but decide that since I already told Peyton and a police officer my fake name I might as well tell him.

"Bryan Smith"

"I'm Skill's Taylor and that is Mouth McFadden" Skills introduces. I nod in Mouth's direction and he nods back.

"… Facing a new contender Bryan Smith. Skills has the ball…" I laugh at Mouth as he continues.

Skills laughs and before I know it he is rushing forward and shooting. The ball goes in and I retrieve it. I smile at him and give him the ball again. He smiles back and fakes right before shooting again. I wait until he is 5 points up and is starting to get self-confident before I start to really play and immediately have the upper hand.

"How the table have turned ladies and gentlemen. Bryan is now up by 3 points and if he makes this basket he wins the game" I take a deep breath and catch the ball as Skills throws it at me. We take our positions in the centre of the court and I bounce the ball.

"You aint getting the ball in dawg" Skills teases as he holds out one of his hands to block the ball. I smile at him and bounce the ball once more before faking left and dodging him. I hear him coming up behind me but I look back at the net and in one fluid motion I push the ball through the air and it goes straight in with a _swoosh._

"Yes" I say to myself. _Perfect!_

"Oh and it goes in! Skills Taylor has just lost his first game! He is no longer the undefeated champion!" Mouth shouts.

"Shut up Mouth!" Skills say as he goes into his jogging bottom trousers and pulls out 10 bucks. "A deals a deal"

"Thank you" I say as take the note from him and laugh. _40 in one day. Kerching! _I think to myself as I put the 10 in my pocket with the rest.

"Hey you saved Peyton yesterday right" Mouth asks coming over to us.

"Yeah" I reply as I twirl the ball on my fingers again.

"Well Dawg you're Ok in my books"

"You know Peyton?"

"Yeah we got to school with her" Skills replies.

"Well me and Skills are going to get a something to eat you wanna come?" Mouth asks. _And spend my hard earned cash?_

"Nah... I'm cool" I say as I pick up my T-shirt from the floor.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm not hungry anyway" Lie. I'm actually starving but I can't spend my money. I fan myself off before putting my T-shirt back on.

"Well come anyway. Come meet the others" Skills say as he pats me on the back. I sigh and collect all my stuff.

And guess where they take me? As soon as I walked past that damn bench I knew where we are going but I don't say anything. I consider making an excuse and leaving or just running although I don't.

"Guys this is Bryan. Bryan this is Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chase, Fergie and Junk… You know Peyton" I look over at Peyton and she looks at me confused for a moment before smiling at me. I smile back and we all squeeze into the both. Guess who I sit by? I look around the table at everyone and can tell immediately who the couples are. The dark haired boy with dark blue eyes is going on with the girl who sits by him with dark blonde hair because a) they have had been holding hands since I walked in and b) I can see from the look in his eyes that he is mad about her. The second couple is the couple to my right who are a both black haired simply because he has her undivided attention and he has his arm around her neck. I looked away as he stroked a strand of her hair out of her eye.

"What have you been doing?" Peyton asked as she lent towards me slightly. I shrug innocently. She raises an eyebrow at me before turning to Mouth. I got back to looking around the booth at each teenage. Everyone is having their own conversations and the atmosphere is very friendly it is kind of overwhelming.

"Hey, look who just walked in" I look over, like everyone else at the door to see a brown haired boy with light brown eyes walk in. I was about to look back at the girl who announced his arrival when my eyes landed on Peyton to see her bright red as a tomato. Everyone started to chuckle at her except me. I actually felt bad for her and couldn't help but put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and me but didn't say anything. I look back at her before looking up to see most of the teenagers looking at me with curiosity.

"So Bryan what brings you to Tree Hill?" The dark haired boy with dark blue eyes asked me. I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing that the questions would soon roll round.

"Sorry what's your name again?" I ask.

"Nathan"

"Well Nathan… I just happened to be here. It's a spur of the moment thing" I answered, hoping that no more question would follow but luckily a brown haired woman walked towards us.

"What can I get you kids?" She asked, looking around at us all before her eyes stopped on me and my arm around Peyton. I forgot about that. I removed my arm while keeping an eye on her.

"Mum this is Bryan" Peyton said to her. So she's Peyton's Mum and must be the famous Karen. I watched as her faced changed from curious to very happy.

"So you're the young man that saved my Peyton. Thank you very much and if there is anyway I can do to repay you just let me know" I nodded at her with a smile. _So that's where Peyton gets her generosity from_.

"Fries all round?" She asked, looking at everyone. Everyone nods and she leaves. An idea came to me as she does.

"Hey, Skills can you let me out please?" Skills nodded and stood up so I could get out. I thanked him and walked over to the counter where Karen stood. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Karen you know how you said that if I needed anything I just had to ask" She nodded. "Well I was wondering if I could have a job"

She smiled "Of course we are very short staffed lately"

"Do you mind if I ask what the pay is?" She smiled at me.

"8 dollars an hour"

"And would I get paid monthly?"

"Yes"

"Would it be possible for me to get paid weekly? Money is tight right now"

"I'll see what I can do. Can you start tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better. Thank you" I replied as I walked back over to the other teenagers. 40 bucks and a job not bad for my first day.

**AN/ I have no idea how the work scheme works in American since I'm English so I just made it up and then had to changed it after finding out that the minimum wage is like 6.25 (correct me if I'm wrong). Also Luke robbing the people is of my own imagination and things I saw on TV lol. **

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think. I will have more Leyton interaction in the next chapter but it will be a while before the Leyton loving… Ok that sounds wrong... I mean before Peyton and Lucas realise they have feelings for each other. **

**Deanie.**


	5. 9 to 5

**AN/ Hello again! I know I'm a pain but I since I knew that the last chapter was wrong I had to change it. Thank you for the awesome reviews I can't thank you enough! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own Kano and his song 9 to 5**

_Sunday morning my last chance for a lie in and I got work at 9 O' clock in the morning. Lucky me_ I think to myself as I entered the Café but stop short at the sight of Bryan standing behind the counter.

"What are you doing and why are you standing behind the counter?" I asked as I pass him.

"I work here and I'm allowed" He replied. I shake my head at him as I hang my jacket up.

"Since when do you work here?" I ask him.

"Since I employed him and stop hounding the poor boy" Mum interrupted before he could even open his mouth. I roll my eyes at her and go to grab my apron when I see Bryan smiling at me. I smiled back at him as I pulled my apron on and we immediately got thrown into the morning rush.

"Err… Peyton how to do you work this thing?" I looked away from the customer I was just about to serve to see Bryan standing in front of the coffee machine looking very confused.

"Come and serve this man and I'll do it" I told him. He nodded and did as he was told. I quickly pressed a few buttons and got the machine going before returning to the counter and served another person.

"Bryan I need you to make me a chicken salad sandwich, no mayo please" I called to him over the commotion of the customers and the coffee machine.

"Only if you make me a black coffee with two sugars to go" He called back.

"Deal" We nod at each other as he walked into the kitchen to make the sandwich and I made the coffee.

"Can someone grab me a bottle of Orange Juice" Mum called from the counter. I quickly turn back to the 12th coffee cup I'm filling up and watch as the black liquid flows into the cup, whishing it would hurry the hell up.

"I'll get it" I hear Bryan call and I smile at him for saving me from doing it. He nods at me and returns to the kitchen. _I guess Bryan working here isn't so bad. At least I've got a chance to get to know him better_ I think to myself with a smile.

"Here you go. Have a good day" Bryan says to the last customer in the line as he passes her, her coffee.

"Congratulations. You just survived the morning rush" I told him as I joined him at the counter. He exhales deeply and leans on it. I can tell he is hot and bothered already and we still have to do the lunch rush.

"Is it always like that?" He asks.

"Yeah"

"I got my work cut out for me then"

"You'll but you'll get use to it. I did" He nods and stands up straight.

"So will you please show me how to work the coffee machine?" I laugh and nod.

It took me all morning to teach him how to made a variety of hot drinks, change the filter and clean the machine but to be fair we had to stop a few times to serve customers and I had to explain a few things twice.

"We get a break now" I inform him. I wait until Mum passes us before whispering "Finally" He chuckles and follows me to the kitchen. "I'm starved what do you fancy?"

"What do we have?"

"God everything… I fancy pancakes"

"You do know it is like midday" He teases.

"Yep. So do you want some?"

"Why not?"

5 minutes later me and Bryan are sitting together eating syrup covered pancakes. I watch as he eats them quickly like he isn't even chewing his mouthfuls and within seconds half the plate is gone. I can't help but think that it is a result of him running and it makes my heart drop.

Taking a good look at him as he sits in front of me I have to admit that he is good looking and now that he has sorted himself out he is hot. I prefer his hair short like it is now to how long it was before and his eyes…. He must have felt me watching him because his head suddenly snaps up and I'm immediately looking into his baby blue eyes. He frowns at me slightly and an uncomfortable silence falls on us. I take the opportunity to ask him a few questions before the silence suffocates me.

"So Bryan… where are you from?"

"America"

"I know that! What state?"

"Not this one"

"Which one then!" I ask, starting to get annoyed. He sits back with a neutral look on his face not giving anything away and it annoys me more. "You're a pain in the ass do you know that?"

"Just because I won't answer your question?" He asks with a frown.

"Yes!"

"Well maybe I don't want to answer your questions. You ever think about that?" He snaps back. Anger present in his voice. I frown at him wondering where the sudden hostility has come from. He sits back once more and takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds before releasing it and getting up.

"Hey, Peyton" I look up to see Haley smiling at me. I smile back and get up.

"Hey, is it lunch time already?"

"It is for me" Laughing we walk over to the counter together. I snatch a quick look at the clock before I join Bryan behind the counter. Quarter to 1.

"Hello Bryan"

"Hello… err" I try to suppress a laugh as Bryan tried to guess her name but hearing the bell tingle draws my attention away from them and at the door to see non other then Jake and Nathan walk in. My heart leaps into my throat as they both walk towards us. When Jake's eyes meet mine I feel myself immediately blush and I practically run into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum" I said as I lent against the sink. She turned to me and smiles. I smile back weakly and turn the cold tap on and I splash water on my flushed face.

"What are you doing?" I look up to see Bryan standing beside me. I sigh and turn the tap off.

"If you like the guy why don't you just talk to him?" I look up at him then like he just told me to jump off a building. "Don't look at me like that its not that hard"

"Oh yeah then why don't you do it"

"He's not my type" I chuckle at him. He smiles at me and we both stand in silence. I shake my head at him and only then remember that Mum is in the kitchen with us and I know that even though she has her back to us she is listening to every word.

"Listen all I want you to do is walk out of this kitchen, walk over to his table and say hello… hell take his order too. Save me the trouble" Bryan says as he puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me out the kitchen. "Go already!"

I take a deep breath in and start to walk towards his table. My heart starts to slam against my chest as he looks up at me.

"… H-Hello" I stutter then curse myself for doing it.

"Hi" A smile comes to his face.

"Can I take your order?"

He looks around the table and at Nathan and Haley before turning back to me "3 cokes please" I nod and smile at him before leaving.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Bryan teases as he leans against the counter. I smack him playfully and prepare the three cokes.

**AN/ Well Lucas' first day at work and surprise, surprise he can actually be nice! (Shock) I know there its short but it's just a filler chapter and I also know I'm mean by making you wait to find out why Luke is running and who from but I will explain more in the next few chapters. Suggestions are always welcome. **

**Deanie**


	6. Has it come to this?

**AN/ Herrrooo! Sorry I was watching Team America for the 3rd time ... wicked film! Anyways I know that Luke being called "Bryan" is weird but it has to stay for now, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own The Streets and their song Has it come to this? Or The Bangles and their song Manic Monday. **

_It's just another manic Monday…. I wish it was Sunday_ I groan for the 3rd time. _Stupid Derek making me listen to the radio just because I wouldn't get up this morning. But trust him to put on the one radio station that is having an 80's tribute. I bet the DJ's thought it would be hilarious to play Manic Monday since it is Monday. Now the song is stuck in my head. _

"Peyton was you just humming _Manic Monday_?" Haley asked. I looked up from my sketch pad to see her sit down on the bench beside me, humour present on her face

"No" I replied a little too quickly. "How do you even know that song?"

"Blame my parents for that one" We both laughed and I started to imagine Lydia and Jimmy James blasting _Manic Monday_ while dancing around the kitchen and then making Haley join in with them.

"Hello Ladies!" Brooke says in that cheery way of hers as she plonked herself down by me.

"Let's not get into my parents taste in music" I laughed and nodded. Haley's parents are the funniest people I've ever met and I love it when they are in town.

"Hey Tigger" Haley greets Brooke.

"Hey" I add, looking up at Brooke. She has a huge grin on her face and I was about to ask her what it was in aid of when Chase interrupted me by putting his hands over her eyes. Brooke squealed and turned to him. I laughed and look at the person standing beside him. Jake. He smiles at me when he noticed me watching him and makes his way towards me.

"Hello" He said politely as he sat on the bench beside me.

"Hi" Ever since yesterday Jake and I have been talking more and I'm loving it. At least I'm not turning bring red and stuttering.

"How are you today?" He asked never taking his eyes off me.

"Fine thanks. How are you?"

"Jake!" I looked over to see his jock friends standing across the quad, a few of them waving him over.

With a sigh Jake turned back to me. "Sorry I've gotta go but I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye" He stood up and with one last smile walked over to his friends.

"Omigod you just talked to Jake and didn't turn red!" Brooke exclaimed. I laugh at her and watched as Jake reaches his friends and shakes his head at them.

"You can thank Bryan for that" Haley said.

"Bryan?"

"Yeah. He made her talk to him yesterday and then they wouldn't shut up. For two hours they talked non-stop" I looked back at Haley then and had to laugh.

"Well… Thank you Bryan. It's about time you stopped blushing and actually talk to him" I rolled my eyes at her and look back down at my sketch pad.

"What's the deal with him anyway?"

"Who Bryan?"

"No Santa! Yes Bryan! You spend the most time with him"

"I don't know he doesn't tell me anything and when I ask him he gets all moody" I explained. Brooke and Haley both frowned at that but before they could say anything further the buzzer rang. _But that doesn't mean I won't bug him until he spills the beans_ I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

_Another work day equals more money_ I think to myself with a smile as I wipe the down the counter._ At least this is better then being bored all day. _

"You're doing a great job Bryan" Karen complimented me as she walks past. I smiled at her and continued to wipe the counter. I've only known Karen for two days but I like her she is really understanding and sweet. I can see where Peyton gets it from.

Hearing the bell above the door tingle I looked up to see who walked in and my eyes nearly pop out of my head_. They_ just walked in and are now looking at me with grins on their faces. _Oh no _I think to myself as I quickly walk over to them. They all take a seat at a table, grins never leaving their faces.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, trying not to bring any unwanted attention from any of the customers or worse Karen.

"That's no way to talk to customers Lucas" The boss out of the three, Jared teased.

"Don't call me that!" I snap as I look around quickly. They laugh at my actions.

"Well we wanted to see if it's true or not" Bill spoke up. He is really butch with tree trunk arms, legs and a square head, the muscle of the group.

"What?"

"That you actually got a job! I owe you 20, Bill" Jared replied as he took a 20 out of his pocket and gave it to him. I rolled my eyes at them and looked behind me to see Karen by the counter. I need to get these guys out of here.

"Will you leave already? I'm getting the money"

"2 grand Lucas" The final unwanted guest spoke up. He is the new addition with dark brown eyes that seem to bore into me.

"I know!" I argue back. A woman and her child who are sitting at the nearest table look up at us then. I smile at her trying to assure her that everything is fine. She smiles back and carries on eating. The child continues to watch me though.

"Hey Bryan!" _Oh no. _I turn around to see Peyton and her friends walk in. My heart speeds up as I turn back to them, praying they won't start anything. They all watch me with grins on their faces as Peyton stands beside me.

"Err... Hi. Grab a seat and I'll be over in a minute" I tell her. She nods and looks at me and then the guys before walking away. I wait until she is sitting down before I turn back to them.

"Just leave now! If you mess this up I won't be able to get you your money!"

"It not our problem if you loose your job Lucas" Jared replied uninterested.

"Now go and do you job" The new addition added as he nodded behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Peyton waving me over.

"Telling me what to do you assh#le" I mumbled under my breath and walked over to Peyton's table.

"You took your sweet time!" She teased. I ignored her little statement I take out my notepad.

"What can I get you?" I asked uninterested.

Peyton frowns at me before replying "Large fries" I nodded and leave immediately. I could feel Peyton's, Jared _and_his men's eyes on me. It just peed me off more.

By the time I prepared the fries I was strewing and about ready to knock somebody out. I walked back out front to give Peyton her fries when I saw her standing at Jared's table. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Hey, Bryan come here!" Jared shouted across the café getting everyone's attention. I glared at him as I made my way over.

"Yes" I replied through clenched teeth. Jared just stared at me with a small smile and I just wanted to punch his lights out

"You didn't take our order mate" Everyone started laughing even Peyton who is standing beside me. I glared at him but turned to Peyton before Jared dropped me in it.

"Here's your order" I said turning to Peyton and practically shoved the fries in her hand and pushed her back to her table. She frowned at me but walks away. I watched her leave hoping Jared and his men didn't say anything to her and Peyton didn't say anything to them.

"Bye Peyton!" Jared shouted. My heart dropped as Peyton waved back.

"What the hell!" I shouted at him through clenched teeth.

"What?" He asked acting innocent.

"Just leave! I'm getting your money Ok!"

"You better but just remember that if you don't…" He trailed off and looked over at Peyton. I look over as well to see her laughing with her friends. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away. Jared laughs and pats my shoulder as he leaves. The other two smile at me and follow.

* * *

Ever since Jared and his men left I haven't left Peyton's side. I have been with her when she is in the Café, when she goes out with her friends and I have to admit that I'm starting to feel like a part of the group now. The only time I'm not with her is when we are in the house and when she is at school because I know that she is safe there with all her friends but just knowing that Jared could use Peyton against me is killing me especially since she has been nothing but nice to me.

"Bryan… Hello!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Nathan and Haley all laughing at me. I smiled back.

"Sorry I was in my own little world"

"Yeah I could tell" Peyton replied.

"Are you coming to the River court or are you just gonna sit here and day dream?" Chase asked.

"Hey! You daydream way more then I do and we all know what _you_ day dream about!" I looked to his right and at Brooke. She laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at me. I smile back.

"Hey!" Chase jokes pointing a warning finger at me. We all start laughing.

"Come on lets go" Skills announced. We all stand and leave the Café.

When we got the River court Jake, Mouth and a girl I don't know were already there and waiting for us.

"Game?" I asked the guys. Nathan, skills and Chase nod but Jake was too busy walking over to Peyton to notice. Ever since Sunday Peyton and Jake have started to get closer day by day and since today is Tuesday it's only a matter of time before he asks her out. I ignore the sinking feeling in my chest and turn back to the guys.

"I'm with Skills" Nathan announced.

"You're with me then" I say to Chase. He nods and pulls his hoodie off a wolf whistle soon followed. I laugh and pulled my hoodie off and threw it in the direction of the benches.

"First to 11" I say to no one in particular but Nathan, Chase and Skills nod.

"Hello and welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to yet another River court face off…" Mouth started to commentate only to be cut off by Brooke, Haley, Peyton and the girl I don't know cheering. I laugh and look over to see Peyton smiling at me. I smile back and concentrate on the game.

"Ball!" I shouted at Chase he faked right and passed it to me. I catch it while running towards the net for a perfect lay up.

"… And yet another superb lay up from Bryan the score is tied 10-10"

"Nice" Chase compliments as we got into our original places.

"Thanks" I replied

"…Skill has the ball… he passes to-no he fakes..." I watched as Skills lifted his arms up like he was going to pass the ball to Nathan but instead he slips past Chase and run towards the net with both me and Chase after him but Skills still lines up for a lay up and scores.

"… And Skills wins the game!" Mouth shouted over everyone cheering. I even clap my hands and I hate loosing.

"Your not the only who can do lay ups dawg" I laugh and pat him on the back. We all make our way over to the bench to join the others.

"You did good baby" Brooke says as she kisses Chase. He smiles and kisses her back before sitting down and pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"Well done baby" The girl with blonde hair and a slim figure said as she kissed Skills. _I guess that is his girlfriend_ I thought to myself.

"Bryan this is Bevin. Bevin, Bryan" I shake her hand before sitting down beside Peyton.

"You did good too" She complimented as she nudged me playfully. I looked over at her and smile.

"Thank you"

"Yeah man" Jake said from the other side of Peyton. I nodded at him but he doesn't notice because he is talking to Peyton again. Everyone is with their significant other and I can't help but feel like a third wheel. Or in this case the 7th wheel.

"Hey, Bryan how old are you?" I looked over at Bevin. She smiled at me sweetly and I wondered if she really wanted to know or if she could sense my discomfort.

"How old do you think I am?" She looked me up and down for a moment.

"19" Brooke said.

"Same" Peyton spoke up.

"20" Nathan said.

"20!" Both Brooke and Peyton argued.

"That's what I said"

"He doesn't look 20"

"Ok guys I sitting right here" I interrupted.

"Yeah…. And anyway he is 19!" Skills argued and everyone started to argue back. I rolled my eyes wishing I never asked Bevin in the first place.

"Guys!" I shout standing up. Everyone stopped arguing and looks at me. "I'm 20. Nathan is right"

"Liar!" Peyton shouted.

"I am!"

"You don't look old enough!" Brooke replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Seriously how old are you?" Nathan asked.

"20. I told you" But everyone started to argue once more. I sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Lying on the camp bed later that night I take a moment to think things through. The biggest problem I have right now is Jared and his men threatening to hurt Peyton if I don't pay which won't happen because I have the majority of the money I just need to make 500 in 17 days. I already got 40 from pick-pocketing and I made about 140 for working two days at Karen's café on the wage of 8 an hour…

Hearing the basement door open stopped me in my tracks. I quickly get up and move across the basement and stand under the stairs. The stairs start to creak as someone walks down them. My heart jumped into my throat and I pray it isn't Derek.

I watched as the person walks over to the camp bed. I start to move silently from under the stairs and make my way around them, never taking me eyes off the persons back, silently praying that the person doesn't turn around until I have at least made it to the bottom step. _Thank god it is so dark down here_ I think but then saw the person stops by the camp bed and suddenly remembered my stuff and the fact that I'm only wearing my boxers.

"Bryan" Hearing the whisper I knew who it was immediately. I move away from the stairs and over to her.

I stopped about a foot away from her and was very surprised that she hadn't heard me yet. I lean forward and whisper "What are you doing down here?" in her ear. She jumps and nearly hits the ceiling. I quickly put my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"You jackass!" She shouts as I let go. I laugh and walk over to the camp bed and pick up the torch. Once I managed to find the switch I flicked it on and nearly blind her. The torch is the size of radio and is so heavy but the bulb is huge and lights up the whole basement.

"First you give me a heart attack then you blind me! I'm not giving you any of this now!" She complains. I looked down at her hands to see a plate with two big slices of chocolate cake on it.

"Is that chocolate cake?" I asked. My mouth watering so much I'm surprised I didn't start drooling.

"Yes and you can't have any"

I get up and pull her into a hug "I'm sorry Peyton I thought you was Derek"

She laughs and pushes me away. "You're scared of Derek?"

"He owns a gun!" I quickly take the plate of her and sit down.

"True" She walked away to my right and grabs a chair. When she returned she takes the plate off me and hands me a napkin and a slice of cake.

"Thank you" I immediately take a big bite and chew it happily. I watch her as she laughs and takes a small bite. I also notice that she is looking at my bare chest. Smiling I stretch on purpose pushing my chest out and flexing my biceps and then laugh when she looks away embarrassed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Don't stare at my chest then" I reply with a smile. She looks away and starts to go red and I find myself thinking that she is cute when she blushes. A silence falls on us as she looks everywhere but me while I stare at her. I sit forward and place my hand on her knee. Her eyes immediately fall on me and a small smile pulls at my lips.

"Eat your cake" She whispers with a smile. I sit back and do as I'm told while we share small smiles.

**AN/ To clear a few things up I know Chase doesn't play Basketball but he does in this fic and your probably thinking what does Luke's age got to do with anything but I promise that is important. **

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Deanie**


	7. Teenagers

**AN/ Hello everybody! Just gotta say that the reviews and suggestions are awesome and they gave me all new ideas so thank you very much **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own My Chemical Romance and their song Teenager or any other songs featured in this fic. **

_Walking down the streets of Tree Hill I bounced the ball slowly, loving the sound the ball makes when it bounces against the pavement. But when I looked up I was no longer on the street but in an alleyway and I have no idea how I got there. Looking around I realised that it is the same alleyway where Jared and his men caught me, the alleyway in between Karen's café and the florist next door. _

"_Lucas!" Someone called in the distance but before I had a chance to see who everything suddenly darkened and looking up I can see vicious thunder clouds above me. _

"_Lucas!" My heart jumped into my throat as I slowly turned around to see Jared running at me with a baseball bat, the new addition with a knife and Bill continuously punching his open hand, each of them shouting like they were running into an epic battle. I slowly started to back away from them until I bumped into something. I quickly turned around to see what I ran into only to find that it is Peyton. She stood watching me silently, the wind whipping around her. I stood a few inches in front of her breathing heavily, fear stabbing at me. I opened my mouth to tell her to leave but no words came out. She smiled at me and lifted her right hand up slowly…._

"Bryan!" Someone shouted in my ear. My eyes snapped open immediately and I quickly took in my surrounds I could see Peyton laughing at me as she stood over me. I took a deep breath to try and slow down my rapid heart beat and sat up. _It was just a dream_.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. I quickly took hold of her by her waist and pulled her onto the camp bed with me. She chuckled at my actions but stopped when our eyes connect. My heart thumped against my chest as I raised my hand and cupped her face. A small smile came to both our faces.

"Peyton!" Someone shouted from upstairs. She looked away and up at the ceiling while I removed my hand and lay back on the camp bed, mentally kicking myself for not kissing her straightaway.

"Err… I was wondered if you wanted to come and watch the basketball game tonight." She asked without looking at me.

"Sure… and there was me thinking you just came down here to stare at my chest again"

She scoffed and playfully hit me.

"Peyton!"

She sighed and stood up. "I have to go but I'll see you during lunch"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye" She flashed me her beautiful smile before running up the stairs. I sighed happily and put my hands behind my head.

* * *

"She's in her own little world again" Haley whispers to me. I look away from Chase and at Haley who is sitting beside me with a question. She nods her head to her left and at Peyton. I laughed as I watch her stare into nothing while aimlessly running her index finger across the table.

"And there is that goofy grin. She's thinking about Jake" I whisper back. Haley nods back and chuckles.

"Hey!" I shout across the table. It took her a moment but she finally snapped out the fantasy she was just in.

"Welcome back" Haley teases. Peyton blushes a little and smiles back.

"Two guesses to who you was fantasying about" She laughs nervously and opened her mouth to argue back when a huge smile comes to her face. I frown and look behind me to see who she is smiling at when I see Bryan standing at the table in the far corner with an equally big smile on his face. My mouth drops open in shock and I turn to Haley who looks just as surprised.

"I though she liked Jake?" Haley whispered as Bryan joined us. I shrugged and watched as he smirked at her and then smiled at the rest of us. Peyton looked down at the table, blushing slightly. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. A silence falls on us as Haley, Nathan, Chase and I all looked at both Peyton and Bryan with smiles on our faces.

"Err…Hey guys. What can I get you?" Bryan finally said after looking at us each in turn.

"Hi Bryan" I say in the sweetest voice I could muster without bursting out laughing. Peyton who has been looking anywhere else but Bryan looked over at me with a question. I smiled at her with raised eyebrows, telling her I knew what was going on. She blushed and looked away. _It is official Peyton likes Bryan_ I thought as I turned to look at Haley. I nodded at her slightly and she smiled widely before looking back at Bryan and Peyton.

"So Bryan did Peyton invite you to the game tonight?" I asked. Bryan looked up at me with a mischievous little smirk while Peyton blushed again._ Something defiantly happened _I told myself.

"Yeah she did. It sounds like fun" I nodded and looked back at Peyton. "Coke's all round?" He continued trying to change the subject. I nodded and he left immediately. Peyton looked up at me and then Haley before standing up too.

"I'll be right back" She quickly said as she walked away.

I turned to Haley. "Omigod!"

"I know! Did you see the look on his face when you asked him about the game?"

"Did you see the look on _her_face?" We both started laughing.

"It's only a matter of time before them too are an item" Haley nodded as Peyton rejoined us.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate all day which is no good when you're at work and have to take orders from people. I already gave one woman the wrong order since Lunch time. So when the girl who has been on my mind all day walked in I completely lost track of everything and couldn't wait for my shift to be over.

Two pain staking hours later which included me giving a man the wrong order, Peyton, Haley and Broke watching me like hawks and eventually getting Peyton to help, my shift finally come to an end and Peyton and I walked to her house together.

"Finally God what took you so long?" I turned around to see Peyton wearing a dark blue cheerleader uniform. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I ended up starting at her long slender legs.

She whistled drawing my attention away from her legs "I'm up here"

"…Sorry" She laughed and took my hand and we walked out the door together.

"I didn't know you're a cheerleader!" I said, feeling incredibly stupid for staring at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" She replied with a smirk as she opened the door of a back convertible. I couldn't tell you what make is I was more interested in what kind of engine it has.

"Let me guess this is your car?" I asked as _Brand New_ blasted though the speakers. She laughed as she turned the volume down.

* * *

Walking into Tree Hill High felt surreal since I'm here for a good reason and not just to steal things like I wanted to a few days ago but sitting down with the rest of the town made me feel like I was back in high school again.

I looked down on court to see Peyton, Brooke and the other cheerleads all standing in a line chanting "Let's go, Ravens, Let's go" when the gym suddenly erupted and out ran the Tree Hill Ravens with Nathan leading. I stood like everyone else and cheered them on. The energy in gym is overpowering and I smile to myself as I remember what it is like to be out there and having everyone cheer me on.

The whole game I had a permanent smile on my face from watching the skill of each player especially Nathan and the way he dominated but still congratulated other players and sent smiles Haley's way. But now the game is in its final minutes and the gym is very tense. The score is Charleston 48-Ravens 46.

I stood as Nathan received the ball from Chase and darted down the court but as he got closer to the net he got double teamed by two defenders. I quickly looked over at the clock to see he has 30 seconds left. When I looked back Nathan passed the ball to Skills who launched the ball towards the net and it went in easily.

The gym erupted once more and I along with everybody else shouted my head off.

"You looked good out there" I said as I snuck up behind Peyton and whispered in her ear as everyone began to leave the gym.

"Why thank you. Now come on we gotta get ready"

"For what?"

"It's Party time" She replied as she dragged me out of the gym.

* * *

"Whose house is this?" I asked as I got out of Peyton's car.

"Nathan's parent's beach house" I looked up at the house in shock. It is humongous. Peyton laughed and linked her arm with mine. I smiled back and walked into the already full blown party. Music blasted throughout the house and even as we stood at the door it seemed impossible to move around.

"Here" I turned to see Brooke holding a cup out at me. I smiled at her and took it. "Bye" She shouted as she dragged Peyton away. I laughed and made my way through the house to find the others.

I lost track of the time after that and ended up in the living room which had been converted into a dance floor with Chase, Mouth, Skills and Nathan. I sipped some of my drink as I watched Peyton dance with Brooke, Haley and Bevin in the middle of the dance floor, paying particular attention to the way her hips swung in time to _Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls_.

"You got it bad man" I quickly looked away from Peyton and at Nathan who is sitting to my right.

"Don't know what you're on about" I quickly sipped some more of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah" Mouth teased from his position besides Nathan. I laughed at them and had to stop myself from looking back at Peyton.

"Heads up" Skills shouted as he tapped my shoulder. I was about to turn to him when I noticed that Peyton is standing in front of me

"Come and dance" She shouted over the music.

"I don't dance" She rolled her eyes and pulled me up. I looked back at the guys for help but they all just smiled at me. I shuck my head and let her lead me into the middle of the floor when _Take Your Clothes Off by Gym Class Heroes_ started to play. Everyone started to cheer and went wild. I stood still and watched everyone, feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on Bryan!" Brooke shouted as she took hold of one of my hands and lifted it up. I sighed and lifted my other hand and started to join in. Peyton smiled at me and started to bob her head in time to the music. I smiled back and did the same.

By the end of the song I started to loosen up and actually enjoy myself.

"That wasn't so hard now was it" Peyton teased. I rolled my eyes at her but_ Don't Matter by Akon _started to play and my face dropped. Brooke, Haley and Bevin all started to cheer and I could see Nathan, Chase and Skills amongst the sea of people.

"Got dragged into this too huh?" I shouted to Nathan he nodded with a smile and turned back to Haley. I turned back to Peyton to see her smiling at me. I moved closer to her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. She shrugged and started to dance. I took a deep breath and put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

I tried to keep my cool as we dance but Peyton watching me the whole time and the fact that I had my hands on her waist and she has her hands around my neck is very distracting. I swallowed roughly and looked down at her and smiled nervously. She smiled back and started to play with the hairs on the back of my neck. My breath got caught in my throat and I pulled her closer.

By the time the song had ended it felt like my heart is going to explode. I looked down at Peyton and neither of us moved we both were too lost in each others eyes.

"Mind if I cut in?" My mind didn't register to what the person said until Peyton looked away. I blinked quickly and saw that Brooke, Chase, Nate, Haley, Skills and Bevin are all looking at me. _Teenagers by My Chemical Romance _started to play and looking back at Peyton I found that Jake has taken my place. It felt like he just punched me in the gut and I didn't hang around.

* * *

After finding the kitchen I grabbed myself a drink and knocked it back. Then did it again.

"Hey…" I looked away from the keg and at red haired girl with a slim figure. She smiled at me seductively and lent against the door frame. I nodded at her and turned back to the keg but as I did I could see Peyton with Jake. I shook my head and poured myself another drink.

"Hey. How you doing?"

She looked me up and down before walking towards me "Let's dance and maybe I'll tell you later" She took hold of my shirt and pulled me towards the dance floor as _LoveStoned by Justin Timberlake_ started to play.

She pulled me in between some people and immediately started to dance seductively. I knocked the drink back and put one of my hands on her waist while I put the other in the air. I could feel her eyes on me but I continued to dance with the red haired girl and by the end of the song I could feel a number of people's eyes on me. But I didn't care, I refuse to care.

"Come on man" I looked to my right to see Nate take hold of my shoulder. He started to lead me away from the floor and I let him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I poured another drink.

"What does it look like?" He shook his head and took the drink off me.

"Hey" I snatched it back, spilling half the contents and knocked it back quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but I just walked away and into the kitchen where some jocks sat around a table, cheering. After taking a closer look I could see that they are all doing shots while playing Black Jack.

"I'm in!" I said. They all turned to me and regarded me but gave me seven cards and a full shot glass.

Looking down at my cards I put a three of diamonds down. The guy next to me started complaining and knocked back the shot glass back. I laughed and patted his back but out of the corner of my eye I saw Peyton walk through the kitchen and then through the backdoor.

"It's your go" I looked away from the backdoor and down the cards on the table then in my hand. I didn't have a card to put down so I knocked back the shot.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled as the shot burned my throat. I got up and stumbled towards the door. It was already open but I still managed to walk into the door frame.

Sighing I walked through the door properly only to find Peyton and Jake kissing in the corner of the porch. The punched in the gut feeling came back, worse then before.

"Well… that's a kick in the nuts" I said to myself as I stumbled back in the kitchen and continued to play cards. The only difference was that I lost on purpose and got drunk very quickly.

* * *

"The cat… no, no listen the cat had… hair" I told the kid beside me. We both started to laugh out loudly.

"C-come on man! Let's hut" He mumbles as he tried to stand up.

I laughed at him "Lets what?"

"S-Split" He shouted. We both laughed hysterically again as he pulled me up. I lent on him and started to walk towards the door.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked Bill who is sat in the passenger seat of my car. He looked out of the window and at a very drunk Lucas and an equally drunk friend.

"Naughty Lucas" He teased. I laughed and pulled up beside them. They both stopped walking and tried to turn to us but Lucas just fell over.

"Go get him Bill" Bill laughed and got out the car.

"Come on Luke" I watched as he pulled Lucas up to the standing position and helped him walk to the car but Luke kept turning back to his friend and mumbled incoherent words to him. His friend laughed out loudly and started to sway before falling over himself. That set Lucas off and he laughed louder, trying to get back to his friend.

"Bill will you hurry up!" I shouted starting to get annoyed. Bill nodded and smacked Lucas over the head. Luke moaned and put his hand on his head before Bill shoved him in the car and got into the car himself.

We didn't hang around once Luke was on the car,

"What…" Lucas mumbled from the back seat.

"Rest up Luke we got a job for you" I said as I turned to Bill. He chuckled and turned in his chair to get a good at him.

**AN/ I know I'm evil for making Jeyton get together but I promise this is a Leyton fic and like all Leyton fic's there unfortunately is always an obstacle! So what do you think will happen to Luke?**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Deanie**


	8. Rock Bottom

**AN/ Hello everybody! I've got to warn you that this chapter is kind of intense and isn't my favourite chapter to write but I felt it needed to be done to show how twisted Jared and his men can be. **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own Eminem (though I wish I did) and his song Rock Bottom **

"Lucas!" Someone shouted in my ear. My eyes snapped open immediately, only to regret it straightaway. It didn't take long for the dull, aching pain to consume me. I closed my eyes again as my head pounded at the sound of someone laughing and I immediately thought of Peyton. I was about to tell her off when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Lucas" My eyes snaps open again and I see Bill standing over me. I sit up quickly only to regret that too. Dizziness attacks my head making my eyes blur and nausea ran up my body and I was sure I was going to be sick. I closed my eyes trying to take back control again. I swallowed the sick feeling away but my throat is so dry it hurts. Taking deep breaths I opened my eyes and fight the dizzy feeling to see Bill laughing at me again. I ignored him and look around hoping that they haven't got Peyton too. I quickly realise that I'm no longer in the basement but in a hotel room with not just Bill but Jared and the new addiction too.

"Drink this" Bill demanded. I looked back at him to see two headache tablets and a glass of water in his hands._ Don't take them _my head screams at me. I shake my head at him and lie back down.

"Take them Lucas. They will help with your headache" Jared finally spoke up. I shake my head again and close my eyes.

"Well fine if you want to be that way. Suffer" Bill said. I heard him move closer and I flinched slightly. He laughs and I hear him put the glass down on the bedside table.

It all came rushing back to me then. The basketball game... the party... dancing with Peyton…. Peyton and Jake kissing which again caused the kick in the gut feeling and I groaned loudly. _Like the pounding headache, nausea and the mysterious pain in my arm isn't enough_ I thought to myself as I started to drift off again.

* * *

Sighing I sat down on my computer chair and stare at the blank screen for a moment but that started to get boring very quickly and I stand once more to pace. I look down at my watch to see that is 1.30 in the afternoon. _Where is he?_ _Is he ok? Where did he go last night?_ I ask myself. But then something else hit me. _He is old enough to look after himself so why am I worrying about him? He's properly still asleep_.

I walk over to my door and down the stairs. He may have snuck in since I went to check on him this morning. I made sure no one was downstairs before I snuck into the basement but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I became obvious that he isn't back. The camp bed is empty and there is no sign of him but his bag is still here. That has to be a good sign right?

I sigh and sit down on the wooden step. I don't even know when he left last night or who with. The last time I saw him he was dancing with Rachel. Thinking about him dancing with that slut hurt and remembering how she practically grinded on him and how he held her so close hurt even more. I wanted nothing more then to kick her bony ass for dancing like that and his for letting her.

"Peyton… what are you doing down here?" I looked behind me to see Dork standing by the open basement door.

I sigh once more before answering. "Nothing"

He regarded me for a moment. "Well Jake is here"

"Ok. I'll be right up" He nods and after looking at me once more he leaves. I looked back over at the camp bed and fought the sinking feeling in my chest.

* * *

Standing at the window I watch the cars below drive past, wishing I was anywhere but here while fighting the pounding headache the sun is giving me.

"Are you hungry Lucas?" I shake my head and continued to stare out the window. Bill walks past me and I watch him sit at the table with Jared and the new addition. I am still clueless to how I got here and don't remember a lot after seeing Peyton and Jake kiss last night.

Thinking about Peyton hurt and I found that the longer I stand here the more I remember. The only problem is I remember the times that Peyton and I were together. I remember her giving me a heart attack when she shouted in my ear, seeing her in her cheerleader's uniform and how sexy her legs are, the way her hips swayed to the music.

I moved away from the window as the image of us dancing played its self in my mind and looked around the room. I think we are on the 10th floor so it's not like I could jump out the window and there is nothing in the room that can help me either. It is like any average hotel room with two double size beds, a TV, two bedsides table's and lamps, a small table in the corner and an a ugly yellow colour on the walls with depressing paintings.

"Eat something Lucas" Jared interrupted my thoughts. I shake my head, making it pound slightly and continue to examine the room.

"You starving yourself isn't helping anyone now sit down" Jared demanded.

"Well maybe I'm not hungry did you think about that?" I snapped. I heard someone get up from the table and walk towards me. Bill properly. When a hand grabbed my shoulder I knew it is Bill. He shoved me towards the table and sighing I sit down. There are two plates of fries on the table and four cans of Sunkist.

"Eat" Bill says as he sits beside me. I look down at the fries and nausea attacks me. Jared seeing my face laughs and holds a can out to me. I examine it to see that it hasn't been opened and there seems to be nothing faulty with the can so I open it with a hiss.

"We are not trying to poison you Lucas. We have a job for you" I freeze as the can reaches my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Jared just smiles at me and continues to eat his fries.

"What do you mean?" I shout at him. Bill points his index finger at me with warning. I stick my two fingers up at him and turn back to Jared. Jared laughs but doesn't say anymore. I glare at him and go back to standing at the window again.

* * *

By the time the sun set I was fuming. I can't believe they made me stay here all day and Jared won't even tell me what I'm here for. The sun has long gone now and it is well into the night. I'm about ready to kick someone's ass.

"Tell me what I'm here for now!" I shout at Jared. He is sitting at the table playing cards with the new addition. He didn't answer or even look up at me. I walk over to him and shove him so he falls backwards and off the chair, cards flying everywhere. Bill is on me immediately and punches me in the mouth. I swing and hit him back.

"You're walking a thin line boy" Jared warns as Bill grabs both of my arms and pulls them behind me.

"Yeah? And your getting on my damn nerves so tell why I'm here" Bill punches me in the side and I groan. Jared looks out the window before looking at his watch. He turns to new addition and nods. New addition throws a white hoodie at him.

"Your lucky I like you kid" Bill lets go off my arms and Jared throws the hoodie at me. "Put that on first" I sigh and do as I'm told.

"There's this kid… a lot like you who owes me money but the thing is he was suppose to pay us yesterday and he didn't" My heart dropped and I looked away from him. "So I want you to pay him a visit"

"I wont do it" I answered immediately.

"Oh you will. You have no choice" He grins at me and walks over to the door.

"Lets go" Bill said as he grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the hotel room.

* * *

We drove around a little and I was thankful for the extra time but we suddenly stopped and Jared pointed to a guy walking down the street.

The next thing I know I'm being shoved out of the car and Bill is shoving me across the street. I looked around frantically hoping that someone was watching, anyone who can save me and stop this before it's too late. But no one walked up the street; no one looked out of the window. It is just us. I stopped walking. Bill barged past me and grabbed the kid, shoving him down the nearest alleyway. _Like he does with me_.

"Come here!" He shouts. I take a deep breath and pull the hood up over my head before walking down the alleyway and towards Bill who has the kid up against the wall. I stopped beside Bill and look the kid up and down. He looks about 17 with black hair and dark green eyes that portrayed his emotion, his soul.

"Listen. You're expired the pay day but you know that don't you?" The kid nodded.

"Have you got the money?" He didn't answer he just keep staring at me with pleading eyes. I take a deep breath and ask him again. He shook his head this time and I close my eyes, knowing what would happen next. Bill laughed and let go off him and turns to me.

"Hit him" I shake my head at him and start to walk away but he grabs me and violently shoves me back.

"Hit him!"

"No!" I shout back.

"Hit him!"

"-Guys-"The kids tried to say but Bill cut him off.

"-Hit him!" He shoves me.

"-No-"

"-Guys please-"The kid said to me this time. I ignored him as Bill shoved me.

"Hit him!" He shoved me again. Anger started rising inside my chest and my blood began to boil. "Hit him!"

"No I won't do it-"

"Hit him"

"**Hit him!"**

"**No!"** This time Bill shoved me against the wall and went into his coat pocket. I was about to shove him back when he revealed a gun.

"Hit him or I'll shoot him" Bill simply said and I clenched my jaw, hating how they always make me choose.

He lent into me and whispered. "Think of your cousin" That hit a nerve and my hands clenched into tight fists. He smiled at me and pointed the gun at the kid. I glared at him and punched the kid in the face before pushing him over. Bill laughed, making me angrier.

"Again" That pushed me over the edge and I just lost it.

"You want me to hit him again you sick barsta#d? **Fine**" I can't explain what happened. I just couldn't take it anymore and lashed out. The anger rising inside my chest exploded and took over my body. I grabbed the kid off the floor and shoved him against the wall and started to punch him in the face.

When I stopped he slid down to the floor and I kicked him in the chest, then the back. Bill's laughter ringing my ears, my heart raced.

I stood over the kid and looking down at him before sitting on his chest and grabbing hold of his bloody hoodie. I raised my fist and imagined Jared's face before me. I hit him. When I lifted my fist up again I imagined Bill's face and I hit him. But when I lifted my fist back one last time I suddenly realised what I have done. The kid's face is covered in blood but the pain is still visible on his face, in his eyes. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't breath. I got off him immediately and sat on the floor.

A hand grabbed the hoodie I am wearing and pulled me up but I fell back down to the floor in shock.

"Easy there" Bill said as he pulled me up again. I looked back down and at the kid again. He is curled up into the foetal position against the wall sobbing. _What have I done? _A sharp pain shot through my chest and I put my hand on my belly. That's when I first saw all the blood on the white hoodie, on my hands and I threw up.

I pulled the hoodie off and dropped it on the floor. I couldn't stand to be here anymore and ran.

In the distance I heard a gun shot and stopped.

But what Lucas didn't know was someone was lurking in the shadows and saw everything.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep.

My eyes opened snapped open and I rolled over to press the OFF button on my alarm clock. I stretched and jumped out of bed. _Another beautiful morning_ I thought to myself as I opened the curtains to a peaceful Tree Hill.

_Schedule, schedule_ I told myself as I did what I have been every morning for three years. I get up at six am and do fifty press ups, then fifty sit ups and have a shower. By seven I get dressed and go down stairs and greet Mum. But today I didn't quiet work that way because Peyton was already in the kitchen. I looked at the clock above the sink to see that it is seven in the morning and my mind isn't playing tricks on me.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" I tease. She looks away from the coffee she is nursing and glares at me. I laugh and greet Mum before turning back to Peyton.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep" She replied without looking at me. I frown wondering what has stopped her from sleeping as I walk towards the front door to grab the paper.

I open the front door and walk off the porch to get the paper off the grass but as I turned around to go back in the house I noticed a man sitting in the chair on the porch. I walk over to him carefully.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The man lifts up his head and looks up at me. He has blood on his face and clothes and it takes me a moment to realise who it is.

"Bryan?" He doesn't answer he just stares at me blankly. I raise my hand to take hold off his arm but he moves it out of the way quickly. I stare at him for a moment but don't try again. He is obviously shook up over something and doesn't want me to touch him.

"Come inside" Still no answer but he gets up slowly and walks into the house.

"What took you so long Derek?" I hear Mum say. I lead Bryan into the kitchen and as soon as Peyton see's him she jumps up and runs over to him.

"Omigod Bryan" She exclaimed and hugs him immediately. Her hug gets a reaction from him and he hugs her back but when Mum turns away from the oven and gasps at the state he is in his hands drops and hangs his head.

Peyton notice the change in his behaviour too and breaks the embrace. She looks up at him and places her hand on his chest before walking over to the cupboard that holds the first aid kit.

I move over to Bryan and without touching him I lead him over to the table. He sits on the chair silently and places his hands in the table top. That's when I first see his bloody knuckles.

"Mum can you get me a bag of peas please?" I ask. She stares at Bryan for a moment longer and does as I asked. Peyton returns with the first aid kit and sit on the table so she is facing him. I sit beside him and get a good look at him. There is spots of blood on his face like he has been in a fight but the only sign of abuse is a fat lip. His white pinstriped shirt is muddy and he is missing a few buttons but looking at his hands again it is obvious that he has been fighting from how swollen and bloody his knuckles are. His light blue jeans are covered in blood, mud and what I can assume is sick.

"What happened?" I ask as Peyton starts to clean his face delicately. He doesn't reply he doesn't even move he just stares at Peyton with a blank expression on his face.

Mum enters the kitchen and walks over to Bryan. I watch as Peyton takes the bags of peas from Mum and places it on his right hand silently. No words are exchanged but I can see the connection between them. Peyton puts her hand on his cheek to examine his face but he sits back and looks down.

"Bryan…" Peyton tries to say.

"Shower… please" He mumbles. Peyton looks at me then Mum. We both nod and I stand to take him.

* * *

As soon as the water hits my body I immediately wash myself. I feel so dirty and even though the blood is gone now I can still see it, feel it on my skin. Bill's laughter rings in my ears.

I ignored it and grab the shampoo but as I closed my eyes to massage it through my hair. I can see the kid's bloody face behind my closed eyelids and his cries of pains in my ears. The sharp pain in my chest came back, worse then before. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself and I start to gasp for breath.

"Calm… down" I whispered to myself, breathlessly.

It didn't work.

"Calm down" I demand. I take a step back from underneath the shower and lean against the wall. My head is pounding, my throat is sore; my whole body is shaking but I'm trying to keep it together until I can get out of here. _I can't believe I did it… and they made me do it _I thought as I clenched my first tightly until my knuckles hurt.

I looked done at my knuckles and seeing how red raw they are reminded me of something else. _They made me beat him but still shot him anyway._ It felt like a 20 tonne elephant dropped onto my chest. I took deep breaths, trying to fight the pressure building up in my chest and the stinging in my eyes but tears started to roll down my face anyway.

**AN/ …. Not much I can say really.**

**More LP should be in the next two chapters. **

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Deanie**


	9. Don’t You Know Who I Think I Am?

**AN/ Hello Everybody! Thank you for the great reviews and suggestions. The positive feed back helped a lot cause I hated writing it and it took me a while to think of what Luke should be forced to do and in the end I went with him having to "pay someone a visit" because it related to Lucas more. Anyways today is the day Luke reveals all! (Finally)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own Fall Out Boy (though I wouldn't mind owning Pete….. sorry I was imaging what that was like) and their song Don't you know who I think I am? Nor do I own Brand New and their song The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot. **

"Hi Mum" I said as I sat at the table. She turned away from the oven to look at me with a worried expression.

"Still having trouble sleeping Peyt?" I nodded. I thought that once Bryan returns I would be able to sleep and not sit up all night worrying about him. How wrong was I! He returned but was in such a state when Dork found him that I haven't been able to stop worrying and wondering what happened. He won't tell me of course and I haven't had a chance to go on check on him this morning.

Mum walked over to me and hugged me tightly bringing me back to reality. I hugged her back and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Ok now I'm worried. This is the second time you have woken up before me" Dork teased. I rolled me eyes at him and sat back down at the table with a black coffee.

"Leave her alone you. She has been having trouble sleeping" Mum replied. I didn't hear Dorks reply my mind wondered back to Bryan and all kind of scenarios started to run through my mind.

"Peyt…Peyton" I looked up from my coffee mug and up at Dork.

"Are you Ok?" I nodded. He regarded me, knowing I was lying but didn't press the subject.

"…Ok. I have been meaning to ask you. Have you been using my clippers?"

"No. Why?"

"Well there are a few blonde hairs on it but you're the only blonde in the house and it's obvious you haven't used them so… I'm baffled" As soon as he said I'm the only blonde in the house I immediately thought of how Bryan had used his clippers over a week ago.

"I have no idea sorry" I lied. He shrugged and walked over to the front door for the paper. _Hopefully Bryan won't be there again_. I thought to myself as I drank the rest of my coffee and stood. I should be hoping he doesn't go down in the basement to find Bryan or somehow manages to link Bryan to the blonde hair on his clippers.

* * *

"Hey Peyton what's wrong?" I look up and away from my sketch pad to see Brooke and Haley looking at me from across the bench.

"Nothing I just hate Mondays" I reply as my pen moves across the paper and a figure starts to form.

"Yeah right! Spill" Haley argued.

"Yeah. You look like crap"

"Thanks Brooke"

"Sorry… it's just you look like you haven't sleep in a week"

"I haven't been able to sleep for the last two nights" I admitted.

"Why?" Haley asks. I shrug, not wanting to tell them that I've been worrying about Bryan.

"Aww Peyton is this about Bryan?" Brooke asks as she sits beside to my right. I stare at her wondering if she can read my mind.

"Yeah. You've been in your own little world since the party on Friday and him disappearing isn't helping either" Haley replies as she sits to my left. I look at them both and shake my head.

"Well he's back now" Brooke was about to ask me to explain but Jake came out of nowhere and sat in front of me.

"Hey" He said to me then nods at Brooke and Haley.

"Hi" I look away from Jake and at Brooke begging her not to continue with our previous conversation. She watches me for a moment before getting up and sitting beside Haley. _Maybe she can read my mind_.

"So… your late" I say trying to break the silence.

"Yeah… sorry but David was assaulted on Friday and I was in the hospital with him" David is Jake's older cousin and a sweet guy. The news that he has been assaulted is a shock to me.

"What happened?

"Well he says that he doesn't remember much because he went out drinking but he told the police that he was on his way home when two men dragged him down an alleyway and demanded all David's money at gun point and when David refused one of the men shot at the ground to scare him. David gave the man his wallet but they still weren't satisfied and beat him to a pulp, took his watch and the little money he had and run" Jake explained with an angry expression on his face.

"Omigod is he Ok?"

"Another broken nose and a broken rib is the worse of it but he has so many bruises and cuts" I gasped at that and shook my head.

"I can't believe that happened is our little town" I said after a short silence

"Me neither. But it's amazing what some people will do for money" Jake replied as the buzzer rang.

"I know it's disgusting"

* * *

I been staring at the wall in front of me for hours now and have no intention of moving. I haven't been able to sleep because every time I close my eyes I see the kids face before me so I don't close them anymore. I just sit here alone watching the minutes turn into hours, the night turn into day and do nothing, I honestly don't want to do anything. I just want to forget about the throbbing headache and aching eyes I constantly have from lack of sleep, the constant pain in my chest from the guilt of what I've done... I'm just both psychically and mentally tired but to top it all off everything makes me feel sick. Sick of hurting, sick of constantly being reminded of what I've done, sick of me. I hate who I am now.

"Bryan… Hey" I look away from the wall to see Peyton sitting in front of me. She smiles weakly and places her hand on my knee.

"Please… just talk to me. Don't shut me out" I sigh deeply and wish I could but she will hate me if I do and I won't be able to handle that. I look away from her and down at my hands.

She sighs defeated and sits beside me. "Well. How about we get out of here?" I nod and she takes hold of my hand and leads me out of the house and into her car. As soon as she starts the engine _The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot_ started to play through the speakers. I was just glad that we don't have to sit in silence.

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand.  
I hope you find out what you are.  
I already know what I am.  
And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.  
And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am.  
I'll grow old and start acting my age.  
I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate.  
A crown of gold.  
A heart that's harder than stone.  
And it hurts a whole lot, but it's missed when it's gone_

I sit back and look out of the window to watch Tree Hill rush past. I can feel her eyes on me every so often and I turn to watch her. She is taping her fingers on the steering wheel but her eyes stay glued to the road. She is worried about me and I wish things were simpler, wish she never got involved.

_Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
Only hoping as time goes, you can forget._

Listening to the lyrics of the song I couldn't help but think that they are singing about me, about us. She is sad because I won't let her in and keeping things for her is what kills me the most. I do honestly want to tell her. I'm just afraid what will happen when I do. Hopefully she can forgive and forget because I do love spending time with her, where ever that may be but I can't help but feel that every time I do I am causing problems for her because of my messy past.

The music suddenly cuts out and I realise that we have stopped at the River Court. I look over at Peyton and she flashes me that beautiful smile of hers. I attempt to smile back without much luck. She sighs and leans over her seat to get something from the back seat. I couldn't help but watch as her T-shirt rides up to reveals her smooth stomach.

I make myself look away and get out of the car. I hear her get out too a few seconds later so I quickly take a deep breath and turn around to her see her sitting on the hood of the car. I shake my head at her and climb onto the hood too. She smirks at me and lifts up one of her hands to reveal two bottles of Bud.

"You do know alcohol and cars don't mix right?"

"Yeah. That's why these are both for you" She replied holding them both out to me. I regard her for a moment and take them. She leans over again to get something off the floor making her bum lift off the hood slightly and in the process giving me a great view.

"And since I'm the designated driver_ and_ under-age I'll stick to Cola" She says as she sits back up and reveals a bottle of Coke Cola. We both burst out laughing. I smile to myself as I realise that was the first genuine laugh in two days.

"It's nice to see you smile again" Peyton says. I feel myself blush as I open the bottle with my teeth and spit the cap on the glass.

"…That was wrong"

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me you never opened a bottle like that when you don't have a bottle opener?"

"Oh here" She reaches into her jean pocket and give me a bottle opener. We both burst out laughing again.

"And to answer your question… I have. But the way you just did it was wrong"

"Whatever. Drink up" I was about to give her the bottle opener back when she put the top of the bottle in her mouth and after moving it forward once there is a fizz sound and she spits out the cap like I did a few moments before. I shake my head and sit up a little so I can rest my back against her windshield and look up at the starry night sky, loving how peaceful it is. Peyton sighs and looking over at her I can see a small smile on her face as she looks up at the sky. She has never looked so beautiful.

I sigh as the sinking feeling takes hold of me. I drink some more Bud and turn to see Peyton watching me. I sit up and look over at the river.

"Peyton… I want to tell you but you'd hate me… I hate me"

She sat up at that and placed her hand on my arm. "Bryan I could never hate you"

"You will… But there's a lot I have to tell you so just let me explain. Ok?" She nodded. I drank some more of my drink before looking back at the river.

"Firstly my real name is Lucas. Lucas Roe"

"What?" Peyton looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"I only told you my name was Bryan because I didn't think I would be staying in Tree Hill! I was going to leave but then Jared found me and told me I couldn't" I tried to explain quickly. She stared at me like she didn't know me and it hurt.

"All this time you lied to me… let me call you Bryan!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you the truth" She got up from the car and started to pace.

"Peyton, please. You know that if I could have told you the truth I would have in a heart beat" I pulled her into a hug and held her like my life depended on it.

She pushed me away a few minutes later and my heart leapt into my throat as she regarded me for what felt like a life time before looking away.

"Lucas Roe…" She said more to herself then to me.

"Yeah… and I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you but it's complicated and I didn't want to get you involved"

"You mean more then I already am? You're practically living in my basement!" She replied dryly.

"I know it's a lot to take it and again-"

"You're sorry I know. I-I just need to wrap my head around it"

I took a deep breath "That's not all"

"There's more!"

"Unfortunately" I took Peyton's hand and lead her to the car. We both sat and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sometime after the party on Friday Jared and his men picked me up. I don't remember much but when I woke up the next day I found myself in a hotel room and they kept me there until late on Saturday night before… they made me pay this kid a visit because he owes Jared money and didn't pay him. One of the men called Bill dragged him down an alleyway and… made me hit him. I didn't want to do it but he kept shouting at me to hit him, kept pushing me until he pushed me up against the wall and said I either hit him or he shoots him but as he backed away from me he taunted me and I just lost it and hit him and kept hitting him. It wasn't until I was about to hit him one last time that I realised what I did and stopped but it was too late. The kids face was so bloody and his clothes… there was blood everywhere and I was sick and just ran…." I could feel tears sting my eyes and a lump in my throat. I swallowed and looked down at my hands. "But the sick barsta#d shot him anyway" I stood then and started to walk away from her while I wiped my eyes.

We sat in a silence for what felt like a life time before I felt Peyton's hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around.

"W-What did he look like?"

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. The kid appeared before my eye lids immediately "Black spiky hair, dark green eyes … he was wearing a Nike hoodie" I found that the more I think about it the more details I remember.

"I think you beat up David. Did he have funny shaped nose… kind of bent?" She asked. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah it was David, Jake's cousin and he's not dead he's in the hospital as we speak" I turned to Peyton in shock. She nodded and I hugged her tightly.

"I thought he was dead… I heard a gun shot and… it's been killing me for the last two days!" I stammered along as I let go off her and let out a sigh of relief._ Thank God_ I thought to myself.

"Who are Jared and Bill? And why did they make you beat David up?" Peyton asked interrupting my thoughts. I turned to look at her, remembering that I have to explain everything.

"Ok well two years ago my Mum died and since my Dad left before I was born I moved in with my cousin who lived in Virginia. We were like brothers and really close so he let me live with him straightaway but he was into drugs and it wasn't long until I was too" I could see Peyton shake her head out of the corner of my eye. I started to pace nervously "I stopped last year after getting really sick but my cousin didn't and after he lost his job he started selling drugs for money. So one day he got a grand worth of weed and he begged me to help him sell half and stupidly I agreed" I stopped pacing and rubbed my eyes, preparing myself for what I have to say next. "Some time during that night some guys jumped my cousin and when he fought back they shot him and took all the drugs… I found him dead" I stopped for a moment and looked over at the river.

"Since I helped my cousin sell the drugs and I found him dead the debt of a grand that was on my cousin is now on me. I didn't have that kind of money but my Grandparents left me a grand in the bank. The only problem is I can't touch it until 21. So I ran but they found me the day that you found me in the alley with an egg on my head and upped the debt to two grand because I've been running for exactly two months and two weeks now"

"Two grand!" I nod and look over in her direction. She is staring at me dumbfounded.

"I have the grand from my grandparents along with the money I've been saving up from work which in all totals about a grand and a half and luckily I managed to persuade them to let me pay everything back on my birthday"

"You still need to make 500 Bryan!" She snapped.

"I have 11 days left and that's what I've been doing! I get money for working at your Mum's Café… and other ways" She frowned at me then and I prayed that she wouldn't ask me to elaborate.

"So let me get this straight… Your cousin died so the debt of 2grand is now on your head and you have to make 500 by your birthday?"

"Yes"

"Jesus Bryan" Peyton said in such a small voice I almost didn't hear her

"It's Lucas remember" She glares at me.

"Wait a minute… I swear that one of the three men who were in the Café the other day was called Jared"

"Yeah. That was Jared, the guy I owe money to, Bill the muscle and the last guy… is my uncle. He is probably the only reason I'm still alive right now"

Peyton walked over to the car again and sat back down on the hood, shaking her head slowly.

"That's a lot to take it… I mean you just told me you name is Lucas, you beat up David and you owe 2grand to a bunch of drug dealers called Jared, Bill and your uncle who you have to pay in 11 days which also happens to be your birthday… I only thought you saw this kinda stuff on TV" She rubbed her hand over her face and went quiet.

"I know it's a lot to take it and I'm sorry but you can see why I didn't want to tell you"

She didn't reply. She didn't even move and it made my heart ache.

"It will be all over soon and then I'll be gone and you can have your life back" I said quietly as I walked over to the river. I can't believe I just told her everything. Well not everything. On one hand I'm happy that I can stop lying to her and a weight has been lifted off my shoulder but her knowing so much is dangerous even though they already know about her but I refuse to let them hurt her for money.

I sat down with a thud and ran my hand over my head, missing the feel of my hair a little and looked at the river. It reflected the sky perfectly and I just wanted to watch it forever and forget about everything.

"Br-Lucas… I don't want you to leave I've gotten so use to having you around" I watch as she sits beside me but I can tell that she is uncomfortable. I sigh and turn back to the river.

"It's easier to just call me Bryan for now anyway. I don't want people to ask questions" Peyton doesn't answer but I know that she agrees. We both sit in silence.

**AN/ Well there you go Luke finally revealed why he is running. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody and I tried to make it as realistic and possible. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. **

**LP next chapter for sure**

**Deanie**


	10. Stolen

**AN/ Hellllooooo! Thank you for the great reviews and I know I'm a pain LeytonLover3 (insert evil laugh) Lol but I may have someone tell everyone Luke's real name by the end… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic and I don't own Dashboard Confessional and their song Stolen. **

Bryan or should I say Lucas was gone when I went to talk to him this morning. I wanted to talk to him about everything and have him explain a few things to me because I'll admit it took me a while to process everything. I knew he was running from something as soon as I met him but I never knew the full extent of it. I mean he was a drug addict that also sold drugs and God knows what else he has done.

I smile to myself when I realised that for the last three days Lucas has been on my mind non-stop but not all for bad reasons. I'll admit that he is good looking and his eyes are amazing. I can easily get lost in them and ever since he went missing I have found that I have feelings for him. As crazy as that sounds.

I sigh and walk into the Café to find that he is working today. I watch as he takes an order from a black haired man and woman in business suits and as soon as he sees me he smiles brightly. I smile back and take a seat at the counter. Lucas joins me a few moments later.

"Hello" He says the smile still present on his face.

"Hey"

"So at least you're still talking to me" He looks away and wipes the counters.

I sigh and put my hand on his. "Of course I'm still talking to you. I'm glad that you told me everything" He looks up at me with a small smile.

"It's nice to get everything off my chest… and I'm glad that it was you that I told" We share a smile before he looks away and behind me.

"Work beckons" And with a sigh he turns away from me but before he walks off he stops and look over his shoulder at me.

"Nice uniform" He teases, referring to my cheerleader uniform. I blush immediately and shake my head at him.

Once Lucas finished work we went back to my house so I could get changed out of my cheerleader's uniform and then drove over to the river court like we did the night before.

"So is this like an annual thing now?" Lucas calls from the front of the car.

"Well…" I reply as I take two bottles of Coke Cola out of my school bag and walk over to him. "It is now" He laughs as I reveal the two bottles to him and leans over to take one, a cute little smirk on his face. I laugh with him and climb on top of the car. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time and my heart races at how close we are sitting. I turn to him and lean my bottle over to him. He smirks and does the same. Our bottles clink before we both put them in our mouth and open them.

I sigh happily and lie back. The river as always looks amazing when the sun hits it just right and since the sun is setting now the sky and river are alive with pink and orange. I drink some of my Coke and turn to see Lucas pulling his red T-shirt off and revealing a white wife beater underneath. My breath catches in my throat and I make myself look away.

"Lucas" He looks over at me with a small smile.

"You called me Lucas"

"Well that's your name isn't?" I look away and at the river again.

"Yeah it is, promise" I chuckle and he watches me for a moment making me forget what I was going to say.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I ask once I remember. He shakes his head and lies back. "Where are you from?"

"Detroit. Born and bred"

"Any brothers or sister?"

"Nope"

"What happened to your Mum if you don't mind me asking?" He sat up at that.

"She had Leukaemia"

"I'm so sorry" I said as I give him a one armed hug. He shrugs and sits back once more, a distant look in his eyes and I know he is thinking about his Mum. I immediately feel guilty and wished I never brought it up at all.

We sit in silence until he turns to look at me and smiles weakly. "But the good news is I'm closer to 500 now. I've made 328"

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Well I had 40 then I made 256 from working three days at the Café last week plus the 72 I made today. All I need now is…" He trails off and looks off in the distance for a moment with a slight frown. I can't help but think he looks cute when he concentrates.

"172 in 10 days"

"Do you think you can do it?" I ask.

"I have to but I'm going to work tomorrow and Friday and that's… 144"

"Your still 28 short. I'll give you 30-"

"No. Peyton I know you want to help but I won't take your money. I'll just make the rest up" Lucas interrupted.

"How?" He didn't answer. "Lucas. How?"

"I'll pick-pocket a few people or challenge people to play basketball" I look at him shocked. He is actually considering it.

"Lucas I won't have you hustling people out of their money. I'm going to give you 30 and that's final!" I demand and sit back. Lucas watches me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"You're so stubborn do you know that?" He replies. I try to keep a straight face but watching that cheeky grin of his grow I can't help but laugh at him. He laughs along with me and I notice immediately that his hand is on my knee and that my knee is somehow resting on his leg. I take a deep breath in and look up into his eyes to see passion amongst them, passion for me. My heart begins to race and pound against my chest as I move my head closer to his.

We were inches apart when I hear "Hey Sawyer…Bry-Oh!" I sit back to see Skills staring at us frozen in his spot. He looks at me then Lucas then down at the orange basketball in his hands.

"Err… sorry... I'm gonna... err" He stammered along before turning on his heels and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Skill's wait" I call once I found my voice. Lucas starts to snigger and turns to see Skills looking at us.

"Yeah stay man. We'll play one-on-one" Lucas called.

"Nah man it don't matter… I'm interrupting-"

"Skills chill" I tell him. He laughs and walks over to the post. I laugh nervously and bury my head in Lucas' shoulder. He sniggers once more and I playfully hit him.

"Go and play you" I tease as I sit up. He looks at me with a mock shocked expression and places his hand over his heart before kissing me on the forehead and getting of the car. I chuckle to myself and lie back.

**

* * *

**

Sighing I turn onto my side and close my eyes. But as soon as I do Peyton appears behind my closed eyelids wearing that cheerleader's uniform and that one image alone sets me off. Sighing for the 5th time I roll onto my back once more and look up at the ceiling. Just knowing that she is two floors above me and that all I have to do is walk up the stairs and take her into my arms is killing me. I groan in frustration and rub my tired head slowly, knowing that there is now way I am going to get to sleep now. _What the hell _I tell myself as I fling the comforter off me, pull on a wife beater and climb the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Standing in my bathroom I take a look at myself in the mirror above my sink; taking in every little detail. This insomnia is driving my crazy now. For the last three days I have has about two hours sleep and its starting to take its toll on my appearance. I've tried hot milk before bed, going to bed earlier and trying to stay up as long as possible but you can see where that has gotten me_. I'll be raiding Dad's alcohol next_ I tell myself as I turn on the tap. But hearing someone walking up the stairs stopped me in my tracks because I know it is him. My heart started to beat wildly and I quickly splashed water on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him walk in. He stops when he sees that I'm not in bed but in the bathroom. _Ladies and gentlemen the source of my insomnia_. I look away from him and turn off the tap. When I look back he is shutting my bedroom door quietly and walking across my room and out of sight. Sighing I look at myself in the mirror once more before walking towards my door and leaning on my door frame. He is sitting on my computer chair with his back to me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask him. He sits still for a moment before turning in the chair to face me. Our eyes connected immediately and I feel myself getting lost in them. We stay that way for along time.

It wasn't until he stood and started to make his way towards me that I was brought back to reality. I watched as he stopped inches in front of me and the light from the bathroom hit him just right making him look so handsome with every muscle on his arms lit in just the right way, showing them off. He took hold of my hand and brought it up to his chest just above his heart. I can feel his rapid heart beat through my finger tips but what made my breath catch in my throat is the instant connection I felt between us.

"You feel it too" He whispers. I look down and nod, my heart thumping against my chest. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts up my head while moving his own closer until our noses are touching. My heart began to race so fast that I was afraid it might stop altogether. He smiles and leans forward and kissed me softly. I kiss him back immediately and pull him closer to me, smelling how good he smells, my hands everywhere. Every ration thought seemed to have left my mind at that moment. His hand cups my face and he slowly starts to walk to forward until my back is against the wall. He pulls away and smiles lustfully at me. I smile back and take hold of his wife beater, pulling him closer. He chuckles and kisses me once more while I move my hand to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Lust taking over. Our kiss quickened and everything seems to be going at a face pace. He pulls away from the kiss once more and starts to kiss my jaw line, my neck before moving down to my shoulder. I groaned as he did, wanting him more. He stands up straight to look at me before pulling off his wife beater and throwing it behind him. My mind starts to go into overdrive then and I suddenly remember that I'm going out with Jake and we can't do this. Luke takes hold of the bottom of my vest top but I put my hand over his.

"Lucas" I whisper not recognising my own voice. He looks up at me and into my eyes and I start to feel guilty.

"W-We can't do this" I mumble, even though my heart is aching for him. I look away from his lustful eyes only to have my own eyes land on his chest which is now bare and like his arms before, are being lit up in just the right way to show off every muscle and I have to stop myself from touching him.

He backs away from me slowly and tears sting my eyes. I look up at him, pleading him not to hate me. He stops walking and regards me for a long time and by the time he walks towards me and pulls me into a hug tears are rolling down my face. I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat wishing things were different.

"Are you ok?" He asks once I stopped crying. He lets go me of me and I nod while on the inside I feel like breaking down. I watch as he walks across the room to pick up his wife beater and pulls it on. An uncomfortable silence falls on us. I want to say something, anything but what can I say to make this better?

"Luke" I whisper. He turns around to look at me and I can see the disappointed look on his face.

"..It's Ok. I understand" He replies as he walks towards the door but I know he doesn't mean it. I dart across the room and stand in front of the door, knowing that if I let him leave now it's all over. He looks down at me and sighs deeply.

"Stay please" I whisper.

"Peyton-"

"Please" He sighs once more and takes my hand and leads me over to my bed. After regarding him I get in and climb under the covers. He walks around to the over side and climbs in too. I smile and roll over so I am facing him. He smiles back and we both lie silently watching each other until I start to drop off.

**AN/ Well there you go. What do you think? And I apologise if my maths is wrong but maths isn't my best subject. **

**Expect drama in the next chapter lol and as always reviews and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Deanie**


	11. I Dont Know Officer

**AN/ Hi! Thank you for the great reviews I love getting them. You guys rock and I'm glad you are all enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own 50 Cent and his song I Don't Know Officer or Yellowcard and their song Cut Me, Mick. **

"Peyton I swear if you don't get up-What the hell!" My eyes snap open just in time to see Derek pull Lucas out of my bed and shove him against the wall by his wife beater.

"Derek what are you doing!" I yell at him.

"What the hell is he doing in your bed?" He yells back. Lucas looks at me in shock but Derek slams him against the wall again bringing Lucas' attention back to him.

"Did you have sex with my sister?"

"Derek!" I shout embarrassed.

"No!" Lucas replies as he holds up his hands. I jump out of bed and over to Derek.

"Let him go! We weren't doing anything!" I shout as I grab hold of Derek's hand and try to make him let go. Derek pays no attention to me and continues to stare Lucas down.

"Get the hell outta my house!" Derek suddenly shouts as he drags Lucas towards my door by his wife beater.

"Derek! Stop!" I shout as I chase them. Derek continues to ignore me as he drags Luke out of my room.

"Peyton its ok- "Lucas tries to reassure me but Derek slams him against the wall again this time harder.

"Don't talk to her!"

"Derek you are being totally insane right now! Let him go" I shout at him. Derek turns to me. "Go back upstairs!"

"No!" I shout back as I cross my arms across my chest and stand my ground. Derek growls at me and starts to drag Lucas down the stairs again.

"Derek I swear to God let him go!" I shout as Lucas trips on the bottom step but since Derek is dragging him along after him Luke ends up going down the last step on his bum.

"What's going on?" Mum asks hearing all the commotion.

"I found this one in _her _bed like this!" Derek replies as he pulls Lucas up to the standing position by his right arm. Mum looked him up and down and then looked at me with a disapproving expression, her arms crossed across her chest. I frowned back wondering what the big deal is. It's not like were both naked. He is wearing boxes and a wife beater and I'm wearing a vest top and shorts. Derek shook his head at me and started to drag Lucas towards the front door again with me in tow.

"Peyton!" I turn around to see both Mum _and_Dad frowning at me with both their arms crossed across their chests_. Like this couldn't get any worse_ I tell myself.

"We weren't doing anything!" I shout back, getting more annoyed.

"Yeah right! When I walked in they were both lying in her bed, dressed like this, both facing each other, lying within inches of each other, arms wrapped around each other. _Her_ head resting in the crook of _his_ neck!" I glared at Derek and his stupid ability to describe everything I detail. I'm surprised he didn't mention that Lucas has his hand on my waist and our legs were tangled together too.

"Peyton!" Mum and Dad chorused in that warning voice. I can't win!

"_We. Weren't. Doing. Anything!_"

"You were doing something!" Derek shouted as he opened the door and shoved Lucas through it. Once Lucas was on the over side he slammed the door in his face. My mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe he just did that! I hate you!" I screamed at Derek before stomping up the stairs trying to ignore them all but as I got half way up I had to I had to do one thing.

"Answer one question first Dork. When you walked in_unannounced_ were we naked?"

"That's not-"

"Answer the question!" I interrupted.

"No"

"Were we kissing or doing anything sexual?" Derek folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"No"

"_Exactly_!" I shouted and then stomped back up the stairs.

"Get back down here Peyton!" Derek shouted back

"Go play in the traffic!" I shouted at the top of my voice as I slammed my bedroom door.

I _can't believe Dork just did that_ I thought over and over again as I turned on my computer and started to blast _Cut Me, Mick by Yellowcard_. I can hear someone hammering on my door as I walked over to my closet. _Properly Dork_ I though as I turned the volume up to the max and started to sing along with a huge grin on my face.

It didn't last long because the door suddenly swung open to reveal Dad. I looked past him to see if anybody else was behind him but no one was. _Sending Dad to do the dirty work, typical_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I watched as Dad walked over to my computer and turned the speakers down before standing there looking at me uncomfortably.

"Errr… Peyton" He started to say as he scratched his beard and lent against my computer chair.

"Yes Dad" I replied as I started to brush my hair.

"…You… err know what happens when a man and a woman love each other very much right?" I nearly dropped my hair brush at that and looked over at him. _Oh God the sex talk!_

"Dad we already had this talk. I was like 13" I quickly said before he could continue.

"I know but …. Um…Ok. I know you said you haven't done anything and I believe you its just the fact that you were in bed …together… like you was. What was we suppose to think?" I looked away and nodded.

"Just please be careful-"

"Dad we don't have… that kind of relationship"

"Oh, Ok good. Just be careful with your heart Peyton" I nodded again and he walked over to me, giving me one of his bear hugs.

"But I should warn you that you'll get interrogated by both your Mother and Derek at some point"

"Hopefully not at the same time" I replied. He laughed and scratched his beard once more before kissing my forehead and leaving.

**

* * *

**

_Ok what to do?_ I ask myself as I look around the neighbourhood while I rub my right arm. Derek has a strong grip and it feels like he nearly twisted my arm off. I sigh and look around Peyton's house. I wish she had a garage right about now or at least a tree I could hide in until I can get back into the house and dressed before anyone sees me, although it is… after seven in the morning so hopeful no one will see me like this.

I started to move towards the back of the house when I heard Derek call my name. _Run! _A voice in the back of my head screams at me but before the message even reaches my legs Derek has me up against the side of the house.

"What were you really doing in my baby sister's bed?" He asked with a deep scowl on his face. I decided from the look on his face it is best I tell the truth.

"Peyton was upset so she asked me… over"

"What was she upset about?" I looked away for the first time. "What was she upset about?" He asked again, annoyance present in his voice. I still didn't dare tell him the full story.

"Was there kissing involved?"

"No!"

"Liar. Strike one" I looked up at him. No wonder he is a cop. "How far did it go? Did it lead to sex?"

"No" He frowned at me while he regarded me but I kept my gaze on his determined to prove that nothing happened.

"Ok… What time do Peyton ask you over?

"Some time after 12" I replied.

"You say you only kissed but how did you end up in her bed?"

"She asked me to say and I made her get into bed to-try-and get-some-sleep" I quickly rushed out at the angry look on his face. He frowned at me again and it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"My sister obvious likes you and I'm guessing you like her too" I nodded. "But if you _ever_ hurt her…-"He trailed off for what felt like a lifetime which only made me more nervous that I actually started to sweat. "I'll have to use this" He tapped his gun holster and my heart skipped a beat, knowing that he would probably use it on me once he finds out who I am, never mind me hurting Peyton which I would never do by the way.

"Understand?" I nod quickly. He smiled and patted my shoulder hard before walking away. "No more sleep over's!" He called before turning the corner and going back into the house. I waited until heard the front door slam before I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lent against the side of the house.

**

* * *

**

I mumbled incoherent things as I finally managed to get out the house and into my car without having them hounding me, well Derek hounding me. Mum sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee silently but Derek decided to interrogate me as soon as I walked out of my bedroom door about my "relationship with Bryan" as he kept saying and I felt like pushing him down the stairs.

I quickly started the engine and reversed out of the driveway in search of Lucas before Derek walked out of the house. I have no idea where he is or where he would even go. The fact that he is in his underwear doesn't help him but the image of him in just his boxers brought a smile to my face. A chill suddenly run down my back and the next thing I know someone's lips connect with my neck and I swerve the car dangerously to the left, nearly hitting a parked car.

"Whoa!" I heard someone shout from the back seat and I immediately slam my foot down on the break and turn around to see Lucas slouched in the back seat with a deer-in-the-headlight expression.

"Lucas, are you trying to kill me!" I shout at him as I smacked his arm.

"Are you trying to kill _me_?" He shouts back. I put my hand over my heart trying to calm down my rapid heartbeat. I hear him laugh as he sits forward and leans against my headrest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" He leans forward and kissed me gently.

"Don't try and sweet talk yourself out of this one" I tease. He chuckles and runs his hand though my hair before resting it on my cheek. I smile back and lean my head against his hand.

"Wait. How did you get into my car?" I ask as I push him away playfully. He looks away and runs his hand over his head.

"Omigod you totally broke into my car didn't you?"

"If it makes you feel any better it was quite hard to break into" I roll my eyes at him and turn around in my seat fully to get a good look at him. He is still wearing his wife beater and a pair of light blue plaited boxers but now there are dirty with mud and what looks like oil. _I wont asked him how he got mud and oil on them_ I told myself as I kissed Lucas slowly.

A car bibbing interrupted us and I pulled away first to see a woman in a black SUV waiting behind us. I laughed and reversed a little before driving up the road and out of the woman's way.

"So did I get you into trouble?" He asks as he sits forward again.

"With Derek and my Mum yeah but my Dad gave me that be careful speech of his and warned me that I'll get interrogated by them later"

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it. You should be more worried about the fact that you are in your underwear"

"You don't seem to mind" He replied huskily. I blushed and turned the corner.

"Where are we going anywhere?"

"We need to drive around for a while until everyone has left the house" He nodded and climbed into the front passenger seat as we stopped at a red light. I laughed and shook my head at him.

**

* * *

**

I felt very nervous when I turned up at the Cafe for work because not only did I sleep in Peyton's bed and for the record we didn't do anything. We just sleep… although Peyton did sleep on my chest most of the night before she rolled off in her sleep, she moves around a lot in her sleep by the way but Derek practically dragging me out of the house, slamming the door in my face while I was in my underwear and then threatening my life was bad enough without me turning up two hours late to work and I bet Karen is pissed right about now. It doesn't help that she is not only my boss but Peyton's Mum.

_But besides that I'm having a great day_ I told myself as I took a deep breath and walked through the Café door. Karen looked up at me from behind the counter with a frown and I couldn't help but wonder what for. Sleeping in Peyton's bed, getting caught out or being late.

"Sorry I'm late" I finally spoke up as I reached the counter. She regarded me silently and I wished the floor would swallow me up.

"I'm going to have to take it out of your pay" I nodded and immediately got straight to work. Karen and I didn't exchange more then two words all morning until just before the Lunch rush.

"I like you Bryan you're a nice young man but hearing that you was in my daughter's bed this morning isn't something I approve of" I looked away and at the counter in search of something to busy myself with.

"I can't say I approve of your relationship at all since I hardly know you but it seems to be serious…" She trailed off as the bell above the door tingled and the one and only Peyton Sawyer walked through it. She smiled at me when our eyes met but once she saw her Mum her faced dropped.

"Peyton I want to talk to you" Karen demanded as she took Peyton's arm and walked away from me. I watched as Peyton smiled at me weakly before turning to her Mum. I couldn't help but feel guilty for breaking apart the Sawyer family unit in a matter of weeks.

"One coke" I looked away from Peyton and Karen who seemed to be having a heated discussion and at Jake who is sitting on one of the stools in front of me. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got him his coke.

When I returned Karen and Peyton had finished their discussion and Jake has taken Karen's place. I watched as Jake put his arm on the small of Peyton's back and lead her out of the Café while I stood behind the counter feeling helpless.

**AN/ I enjoyed writing the protective Derek and I hope you enjoyed reading it I also just realised that I mentions sex five times lol. **

**Review and Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Deanie**


	12. Same Girl

**AN/ Hello fellow One Tree Hill obsessed people! I can't thank you enough for the great reviews and I absolutely love getting them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own or Usher and their song Same Girl. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What are you looking for?" I asked Peyton as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggled and turned around to kiss me.

"Good morning" I smiled at her as she continued to look through the pile of boxes, tins and other random things that clutter her basement until she pulled two tins out from under a cardboard box full of Christmas cards. I took them from her as I let go.

"What are these for?"

"I'm painting my room" She replied as she kissed me again.

"At six o' clock in the morning?" I teased. She playfully pushed me and started to walk up the basement stairs. "I'll be up in a sec" She nodded and left the basement. I quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a T-shirt and joined her upstairs.

"Want some help?" I heard Derek ask as he lent against Peyton's door frame.

"No. I got help" Peyton replied with a smile when she saw me. Derek turned around to see me standing behind him. He frowned at me but walked away silently. I exhaled and walked into her room to see that she has moved nearly everything to the middle of her room.

"Will you help me move my bed please?" I nodded and did as she asked. She smiled at me and on the count of three we both pulled the queen size bed away from the wall.

"Catch" I didn't turn around in time and ended up getting hit on the chest by a paint brush. Peyton laughed loudly and quickly dodged out of the way when I tried to grab her. She laughed harder as I chased her around the room once before I quickly took hold of her arm and spun her around so that she is up against the wall. I moved closer to her and placed one hand on her waist while I put the other on her cheek. She giggled and moved forward to kiss me. I kissed her back immediately.

"None of that! Just paint" I pulled away to see Derek standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Bryan!" Peyton teased as she pushed me away. Derek shook his head at us and left. Peyton and I both burst out laughing.

"Let's get painting before we get into any more trouble" I said as I opened the tins of paint with a screwdriver to reveal a deep shade of red that almost looks like the colour of blood but I didn't question Peyton's choice in colour and poured some of the paint into a tray. We got straight to work.

"Lucas" I turned to my right to look at Peyton who was holding out a paint brush dripping with paint so that when I turned I received a red line of paint across my white T-shirt. She laughed evilly and jumped down from the step ladder she was using to get out of my way.

"Very funny!" I said sarcastically as I put my hands in one of the tin of paint and started to walk towards her.

"No… Luke!" I laughed menacingly and quickly grabbed her wrist then pulled her closer to me and started to leave red hand prints all over her while she tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"What's going on here?" I looked up to see Jake standing at Peyton's door. Peyton stopped fighting me and looked over to see Jake too before letting go of my hand and pushing me away gently. I let go reluctantly and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a very uncomfortable silence where Jake watched me, Peyton watched Jake and I watched Peyton, who looked hilarious by the way with red hand prints all over, even in her hair.

"I thought I'd come by and pick you up for school" He replied.

"Um… Ok. Just let me take a shower" She glared at me before walking towards her bathroom but not before Jake took hold of her hand and kissed her on the lips. I turned away and continued to paint the wall to stop myself from knocking him out.

When I heard the bathroom door close I exhaled slowly, knowing that Peyton is out of his grubby mitts but Jake walked over to me and stood beside me, regarding me.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped. He frowned at me.

"Well you're in **my** girlfriend's bedroom at seven thirty in the morning with your hands all over her so yeah it means a lot to me" I took a deep breath trying not to retaliate and tell him what is going on between Peyton and I.

"So I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" I turned away from the wall and stood my ground, loving the fact that I am taller then him so I can look down on him.

"Guys…" Derek interrupted but neither Jake nor I looked away from each other. "…Break it up" Derek took hold of me by the shoulder and made me take a step back but I refused to look away from Jake first.

It wasn't until the bathroom door opened that Jake finally looked away and with a smile I did the same. Peyton stood by the bathroom door fully dressed in a red band T-shirt, figure hugging jeans and black converses with her eyes on Jake and Jake only.

"Hey" Jake greeted happily.

"Hi"

"Let's get going" He held out his hand for her and she took it and with a bright smile he lead her out, at the last possible minute, just before she turned the corner and out of my sight she turned back to look at me.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN/ I know that the chapter is short but I'll make the next one longer, promise. Drop me a review and tell me who you think was lurking in the shadows. **

**Deanie**


	13. The Hard Way

**AN/ Hello everybody! Well I've been getting all new inspiration from somewhere and needed to post **_**Infatuation**_** and the last chapter quickly before I forget everything for this chapter... and I know I suck by making Jeyton stay together and your probably about ready to kick my butt but Jeyton are no more. Also Peyton's family don't know Luke is living in their basement…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own Fort Minor and their song The Hard Way either. **

**Friday evening…**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I stood there watching them both. Her words ringing in my ears and it hurt like hell. He spotted me first and looked over at me with a glare present on his face. Her gaze followed his a second later and her face dropped. _Good_ I though as I turned around and started to walk away.

"Jake!" I carried on walking away angry and annoyed. I warned him but he didn't listen and now I have to stick to my word.

"Jake wait" She said as she took hold of my arm to stop me.

"No Peyton. I know all about _him_ and I'm going to the police and that's final!" I snapped as I yanked my arm out of her grip and carried on walking.

**24 Hours Earlier**

**Thursday Afternoon…**

_How did it get to this?_ I ask myself as I tap the pen against the wooden table. I have never cheated before in my life but in less then three weeks I've gone against my Peyton Sawyer Rules For Life… rules. 15 days ago my life seemed so simple I only liked Jake and my biggest problem was getting up in the morning. But then Lucas came along and brought his problems with him and I found the more I spent time with him the more he intrigued me, the more I started to like him and one thing lead to another and we are sharing secret kisses behind Jake's back.

I rub my tired eyes and sit back with a sigh. This is too hard! They are two very different boys and I don't want to hurt them… more then I already have. Maybe I should just break up with them both…

"Hey Peyt. Are you Ok?" Dad asked interrupting my thoughts. I looked to my right to see him walk over to the coffee machine. I smile at him, loving the fact that he is home from work.

"So whatcha doing?" He asks as he sits in the chair opposite me.

"….Hiding" He chuckles and sips his black coffee. I look back down at my current drawing with a sigh. On the right side of the page stands Lucas. A sad but hurt expression on his face as he holds out one of his hand towards the middle of the page. And on the left side is Jake with the same expression and like Lucas is holding his hand out towards the middle. And then finally there is me standing in the middle looking very confused

"You do know the kitchen isn't the best place to hide right? Your better off in the basement" He teased and I start to wonder if he knows about Lucas in the basement.

"Let me guess your hiding from Jake and Bryan" I don't answer as I try and fight a smile. Am I that obvious?

"I see the way Bryan looks at you… but there's Jake right?"

I sit back. "Who have you been talking to?"

He laughs "I know my daughter" I cock my eyebrow at him and cross my arms across my chest. "Fine. I saw your drawing… and it is sorta obvious" I shake my head at him but end up laughing along with him.

"I don't know what to do" I admit once our laughter dies down. Dad sits forward and places his hand on mine for comfort.

"I don't even know how it got this messed up" I continue.

"You guys can't control yourselves that's what happed!" He teased as he got up.

"Dad! Your supposed to give me advice" I complain.

"Here's some advice never fall in love" I glare at him and sigh dramatically. "Ok. Fine you twisted my arm. When I have to make a difficult decision I firstly think of the pros and cons of the situation and then think about the outcome" He walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead before leaving the kitchen and me to my thoughts.

**Meanwhile…**

I always wondered about Bryan. Ever since Peyton introduced him to me I knew something was different about him, something he was hiding and I could tell all that without actually knowing anything about him. It is just this vibe he has where you're almost afraid to talk to him but Peyton brings this other side out of him, a kinder, gentler side and I hate that about him. But do you know what I hate the most? The fact that he kisses me girlfriend at the river court. I saw them yesterday and I've had about enough of him.

I get out of my car and walk towards him. He is shooting hoops alone and I was hoping someone else would be here but it doesn't matter. I stop about two feet away from him and watch as he takes a shot and it sails through the net easily.

"Are you after something or are you just here to watch me shoot?" I glare at him, hating how cocky and dominate he is. _He won't be for long _I tell myself.

"Hello Lucas" That got his attention. He finally looked over at me and for a slit second I see a look cross his face before he smiles and acts like nothing is wrong. It felt good to have one over him and have the control for once.

"Who's Lucas?"

"Stop playing dumb with me. I know who you really are and I know what you've done" The smile now has turned into a smirk and I want nothing more to punch it off his face but I won't touch him. _For now._

"Oh really" He teases as he goes to take another shot.

"I saw you beat my cousin senseless down an alleyway on Friday night with your friend Bill" He misses by miles and that is proof enough for me.

"Have you been sniffing glue Jake?" He asks but I can see the fear in his eyes and I love it.

I laugh and take a step towards him. "I saw you Lucas down that alleyway with blood on your hands, on that white hoodie you was wearing, Bill laughing his head while you puked up your guts. Remember?" All the colour drained from his face and he turned away from me to get the ball.

"Now you have two choices. Either you stay away from Peyton and I won't tell her-" He laughed at that and just like that the control switched back.

"I should have known you told her about that. Fine. You either keep away from her which means you don't talk to her or see her and I'll keep quiet. Or you continue to see her and I go to the police" I explain. He scowls at me and takes a step forward, ready to punch my lights out.

"Now Lucas you wouldn't want more assault charges on you now would you?" I tease. He is livid and just knowing that is the best feeling ever. I watch as he clenches and unclenches his fist, breathing heavily as she does.

I smirk cheekily at him and pat his shoulder "It's up to you Lucas" I say before walking away, a smug smirk on my face. I hear him shout in frustration and the ball bounce off the backboard as I did.

**Friday Afternoon…**

"Bryan are you Ok?" I asked as I looked at him from across the table. He is slouched low in his chair with a distant look on his face as he plays with his food absently. He looks up at me and plasters a fake smile on his face.

"What's wrong you've been acting weird?"

"Nothing. I guess it's just the deadlines getting closer" He mumbles.

"Yeah it's this Friday. But at least one good thing comes out of it"

"What's that then?" He pushes the plate away form him and looks up at me.

"Your birthday silly"

"Oh yeah" He replies uninterested. I sit back and frown at him, wondering what happened to the happy Lucas that I saw yesterday when I see Jake standing at the Café door frowning at Lucas._ Now is my chance_ I tell myself.

"Um… Bryan I'm gonna head back to school but I'll meet you when you finish work Ok?" I say as I stand up. He nods and stands himself and with a quick hug I leave the Café.

"Hey Jake" I say but he is still watching Lucas like he has grown a second head or something. I laugh and put my arm around his shoulder to lead him away.

"Hey Peyt" He says once we cross the road and over my car. He kisses me on the cheek and gets in. I take a deep breath and get into the driving seat.

I drive us to the school but lead Jake to the gym and the benches outside.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he puts his hand over mine. I run my hand through my curls and turn to him.

"Jake we need to talk." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. My heart going a mile a minute "I don't think we are working out… I'm sorry" I try to explain but he removes his hand and stands up. I take hold of his jersey and pull him back feeling so guilty.

"You want to break up with me" He asks with sad eyes. My heart wells up and I start to feel worse. I bite down on my bottom lip and nod. He stands up again. I try and pull him back down but he removes my hand.

"Peyton just stop it… its fine" He says before he walks away.

**Friday evening…**

Another work day done, another 72 dollars all I need now is 30 and I'll have enough money to pay back Jared. _I can pick-pocket that and make it up tomorrow_ I tell myself as a smile come to my face. In 7 days I'll be free from Jared and I can start a life for myself here in Tree Hill if I wanted to. That stopped me in tracks I never thought about what I would do once I paid Jared off. I was too busy worrying about getting a job and feeding myself before to care but now I have Peyton to consider too. _Talking of Peyton where is she?_ I thought to myself as I exited the Café.

A car honked its horn and looking down the road I could see Peyton's car parked by that damn bench. I laughed to myself and walked over to her.

"Hey" I greeted. She looked over at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back and got in.

"Ah the river court. Who knew you would bring me here!" I tease. She laughs and parked the car in the usual spot.

"Come on I need to talk to you" She finally speaks up as she got out. I frowned for a moment and get out myself and join her on the bench.

"I know we haven't known each other very long but I feel like we have known each other for years… I'm safe when I'm with you" I smiled shyly and nudged her shoulder. She chuckled and continued. "And I know you have this… messed up history that you don't want me to get involved in but I'm falling for you Lucas and-" I didn't let her finish I lean forward and kiss her passionately, cupping her cheek as I do.

She pulled away first and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I had a whole speech prepared but you just made me forget!" I laughed and kissed the top of her head. We both sat in a comfortable silence where I wrapped my arms around her and held her like my life depended on it.

"I broke up with Jake today" She sat forward to look at me. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt him anymore and it took a speech from my Dad to make me realise that ever since you came into my room and we kissed that… it's you I love"

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I stood there watching them both. Her words ringing in my ears and it hurt like hell. He spotted me first and looked over at me with a glare on his face. Her gaze followed his a second later and her face dropped. _Good_ I though as I turned around and started to walk away.

"Jake!" I carried on walking away angry and annoyed. I warned him but he didn't listen and now I have to stick to my word.

"Jake wait" She said as she took hold of my arm to stop me.

"No Peyton. I know all about _him_ and I'm going to the police and that's final!" I snapped as I yanked my arm out of her grip and carried on walking.

**AN/ Oh the drama! What is Luke gonna do now? And it was Jake watching! How many of you guessed it was? Lol Drop me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Deanie**


	14. Runnin Lip

**AN/ Hey everyone! Well Peyton finally broke up with Jake and confessed her love to Luke… and then Jake had to go and ruin everything by going the police. Thank you for all your suggestions and I love your ideas of getting rid of Jake: P **

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own 3 6 Mafia or Killa Klan Kaze and their song Runnin Lip either. **

"I broke up with Jake today" She sat forward to look at me. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt him anymore and it took a speech from my Dad to make me realise that ever since you came into my room and we kissed that… its you I love" A huge smile came to my face because I feel the same way and I'll admit that I took me a while to get there. It wasn't until Jared and his men threatened to hurt her that I became protective which lead to getting to know her and finally starting to have feelings for her. I wanted to kiss her that night at the party but that little worm Jake interrupted, like he always does and now is just another occasion to add to the list because he is standing there watching us. I glare at him daring him to come over and say one thing. Peyton must have noticed my change in behaviour because she looks over to see Jake watching us too. He looks at Peyton and me silently before walking away.

"Jake!" She called and stood up. I frowned wondering why she would call after him but Jake just kept walking. Peyton sighed and ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"No Peyton. I know all about _him_ and I'm going to the police and that's final!" I heard him shout. My heart dropped down to my toes and it felt like it kept falling. I totally forgot about Jake's little warning once Peyton told me she loves me.

Jake yanked his arm out of Peyton's grip and kept walking while Peyton stood there watching him. I stood up and started to walk towards her but she started to run after Jake again.

"Peyton!" I called but she didn't turn around instead she kept chasing after Jake. The kick in the guts feeling came back but his time with a vengeance and I stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do. I took a deep breath and ran off the river court.

I kept running until my lungs felt like they were going to explode and the stitch in my side ached so bad that I felt like my side had split open but still I kept going. I arrived at the door and hammered on it loudly. I bent over and took deep breathes trying to fill my lungs up again. The door opened and Derek stood there I didn't give him a chance to ask questions I quickly barged past him and towards the basement door.

"Hey!" He called annoyed. I ignored him and run down the basement stairs, picking up my rucksack and started to collect my things.

"What are… wait why is your stuff here!" Derek shouted. I shoved the T-shirt and socks that was on the floor into my rucksack and zipped it. _Now where is it?_ I thought to myself as I looked around.

"Listen-" He took hold of my shoulder but I grabbed hold of his hand and twisted it around the wrong way before putting his arm against his back and shoving him against the wall. We both stood that way for a moment.

"You have two seconds to let me go Bryan" I took a deep breath and let go of him but I didn't hang around. I swung my rucksack on, walked towards the boxes to my right and searched there until I found what I was looking for and left.

**

* * *

**

I parked my car quickly and jumped out. Peyton's words still ringing in my ears, the image of Lucas still stuck in my mind and it just made me want to tell the police quicker. I walked across the road and towards the station, the door in my sight. I put my hand on the door ready to push it when I heard.

"Jake" I didn't turn around there is no point. I think to myself as I watch her walk towards me out the corner of my eye.

"You don't want to do this Jake"

"Oh. I do" I replied as I pushed the door but Peyton grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"All this because I broke up with you?"

"No. All this because he beat David to a pulp remember that?" She yanked me towards the steps and sat me down on the first one.

"I know what he did Jake but he… had to do it. David owes some dangerous people money" A few police officers walked past and regarded us. I waited until they were out of ear shot before I continued.

"He still beat David, he still chased after you and he has to pay" I stood back up. She dug her nails into my arm and pulled me down.

"I can't believe you Jake this is low" I looked over at her to see the anger on her face. She is fighting me for him, to save his butt and it hurts. I shook my head at her and tried to stand back up. She of course pulled me back down.

"I can't let you do this Jake Ok. You are not only jeopardising Lucas but yourself too. When they find out who told they will come for you Jake"

"You know it's true so don't do it ok"

I've put the fear of Jared and his men in him and from the look on his face I know he is weighing up his options and is hesitating. Hopefully he will just co-operate with me and give in but no such luck. He is no longer hesitating and the look of detest is back on his face.

"I have to for David" _God this guy is hard work_ I think to myself as I once again pull him down.

"Fine. I've been nice to you Jake and I've tried to change your mind but you give me no choice. If you go into the police station and tell them about Lucas I will tell your Dad about the steroids you take" I explained. He turned to me shocked.

"Yes I know about you taking steroid to get the muscle that your Dad is always teasing you about. How do you think he will react to that?" Jake's Dad is another Dan Scott. Always on his sons case about basketball but I think that Jake's Dad is worse because he is not only a well known basketball coach but a personal trainer too which is no help to skinny little Jake who has suddenly started to get bulky but also if I tell Jake's Dad his _good_ reputation will be on the line too and Jake will pay dearly.

I look over at Jake with a smirk. Now he is truly scared and I have finally got through to him.

"Just walk away Jake and I wont tell you Dad" He looks way from the ground and up at me with a glare. I smile at him innocently and stand up. He groans in frustration and stands up too and with a shake of the head he walks away. I laugh and watch him walk back towards his car satisfied.

**

* * *

**

The dead of the night a perfect time to attack. In the dead of the night you are able to lurk in the shadows and be near enough invisible which therefore means that you are harder to identify.

In the dead of the night you are you unexpected which has its own advantages such as putting such a fear in your victim that for nights to come he will fear your return.

I look up the street. No cars, no lights in houses, no form of civilisation. I look down the street. No cars, one light but luckily they are too far away to notice me. I pull my hood up and fling my rucksack on my back before jumping the fence and walking towards the house I have been watching for God knows how many hours.

I walk across the front yard quietly and start to climb the tree. I don't bother looking around to see if I'm being watched that is just a tell tale sign that I'm up to something. I might as well have a flashing neon sign saying 'I'm about to break into this house' on my back and anyway I know no one will be watching it is three am.

I make my way up the tree as quickly as I can which turned out to be harder then I though since the moonlight only lights up small parts of the truck so I am reaching blindly, hoping that I don't fall and break something.

I manage to climb high enough to be level with his window without falling out the tree but I still managed to scrape my knees and my left hand in the process. I quickly swing my leg onto the nearest branch and pull myself onto it before shuffling across it and closer to his window.

_The things I do_ I thought to myself as I shake my head and pull the already open window up and climb through, nearly falling flat on my face. He stirs in his bed but doesn't wake. I sigh a sigh of relief and look around his room. It is big, well better then Peyton's with a king size bed, what looks like a walk in wardrobe, a 20 inch TV, two sets of chest of draws and a punch bag handing from the ceiling in the corner. _He is loaded _I think to myself as I walk over to the nearest chest of draws and search it, then the next and the next until I find 20 dollars hidden in one of his socks and pocket it.

I quietly put my bag beside the window, pull the wooden baseball bat out and stand up. He is snoring slightly so I put my hand over his mouth and pinch his nose with my index finger and thumb and wait. He stirs a few moments later and I wait till his eye open before grabbing both his arms and pulling him out of bed and shoving him against the wall.

"What-"He tried to say but I cover his mouth with my hand. I look him up and down quickly to see that he is wearing a light coloured wife beater and dark blue boxers.

"Shhh! don't make me use this" I lift the baseball bat up to show him. He looks at it then at me. "Now if you get too loud I'll start breaking things… starting with you toes. Understand?" He nods but starts to mumble something into my hand. I reluctantly remove my hand.

"You can't just come into my house and assault me with a bat!" He snapped. I shake my head at him and hold the bat against his neck.

"I haven't assaulted you…" I trailed off and removed the bat from his neck only to wind him with it. "Until now" He tried to bend over but I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled his head back up.

"Now Jake you have to learn. I won't hurt you if you just co-operate and stop running your mouth. Understand?"

"Yes!" He shouted. I wind him again.

"And be quiet" He groaned and stands up straight, looking me straight in the eye.

"I guess you're here because of the whole police thing" He whispered.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" I replied sarcastically. He rolls his eyes

"Well. I didn't say anything"

"Why don't I believe you?" I rest the bat against his shoulder and put one hand on the wall beside his head, boxing him in.

"I went to the police station but Peyton stopped me" He explained as he snatched quick glances at the bat.

"Explain" I demand as I stand up straight again. He quickly explained how Peyton saved my butt and I couldn't help but laugh at him for taking steroids but feel so proud of Peyton at the same time.

"So you didn't talk to the police about me?" He shook his head.

"Lucky for you" I looked back around his room at the sound of someone stirring.

"You can leave now" He said as he pushed himself away from the wall. I shoved him back hard.

"Don't start acting hard now Jake. I can still kick your ass" I warned him as I stood inches in front of him. He regarded me silently before leaning back against the wall.

"If you _ever_ trouble me again I will come back for you… and next time won't as lucky" I lent into him a little more and continued. "Remember I'm always watching" I whispered before standing up straight and walking over to the window.

**AN/ I'm not particularly happily with this chapter because I at first was going to make Luke beat Jake up but decided against it and I wanted Peyton to stop him cause I think it is very sweet that she is fighting for him: ) I hope I didn't disappoint anyone though. Drop and review and tell me if I did. **

**Deanie**


	15. Lean On Me

**AN/ Hello Leyton Lovers! I know I suck for making you wait but I won't bore you with the details. I just want to thank you for all the reviews and support… and I'll shut up now :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I don't own Bill Withers and his song Lean On Me or Jack's Mannequin and his song The Mix Tape either. **

The River Court is my first and less life threatening guess but unfortunately for me she isn't here which means I now have to go her house and hope that Derek won't be there. I can't help but fight the image of Derek sitting on the porch with a shot gun waiting for me. I know that is completely stupid but that guy truly scares me.

"Bryan… Hey Bryan?" I look away from the river and turn around to see Nathan standing behind me wearing sweats. I smile at him and look down at my watch to see it is quarter to eight in the morning. _I guess he is an early riser_.

"Hey Nate" Me and Nathan have grown to be good friends over the last week due to our love of basketball and rap music. He nods at me and bounces the basketball twice before taking a shot. It goes in effortlessly and I smile at his talent.

"So where you been man. Peyton's being going crazy" He asks as he goes to fetch the ball. I run my hand over my head slowly, feeling guilty for making her worry about me. I haven't seen her since she chased after Jake yesterday and I wanted to see her last night after I left Jake's but decided I will wait and try and get some sleep. I didn't get much.

"I've been… around" I reply, not wanting to tell him I slept in an abandoned garage last night. He walks back to the free throw line and regards me. I look away and at the net.

"…So she told me that you can't stay at her house anymore" I nod. "If you don't mind me asking why were you staying in Peyton's basement in the first place?" I drop my rucksack and hold my hands out for the ball. He passes it and I take a shot to try and think of an answer to his question.

"Ok. You've stalled enough" He jokes as he retrieves the ball.

I laugh and put my hands in my pockets. "I lost my job and kinda got kicked out of my house after my cousin died so Peyton offered to let me stay at hers but didn't tell her family about it" That was half the truth. I didn't quite loose my job I just couldn't go back once Jared and his men started to hunt me down and once my cousin died I did become homeless.

"Sorry man" He looks over at me with a sympathetic look. I ignore it and the feeling of resentment that comes with it and hold my hands out for the ball. After seeing that look so many times after my Mum died I have grown to hate it.

"Don't worry about" I take a shot and miss.

"So where are you staying now?" I shrug. "Well you can crash on my couch for a while if you want" He says as he takes another shot. I know without looking that it went in but I was to busy digesting what he just said.

"Do you mean it?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah. You can't stay at Peyton's anymore and its better then being on the streets right?"

"I can't pay-"

"Don't worry about that. It's just a friend helping a friend" He explains before looking down at his watch.

"Look I gotta go but think about it and get back to me Ok?"

"Sure. See ya Nate" I reply. He nods and starts to walk away.

"See ya Bryan"

**

* * *

**

I decided to think Nathan's offer over while I waited for any sign of a black convertible. But after no sign of any cars at all for the last ten minutes I started to worry. I quickly looked down at my watch to see that it is ten past one in the afternoon. She should be out of school by now.

Sighing I stood up straight and started to stamp my right foot on the ground to get rid of the painful throbbing of pins and needles that is attacking my foot. Just as my foot stopped throbbing a black convertible pulled into the driveway and a smile came to my face. I pulled my hood up and pulled on my rucksack before crossing the street.

She hasn't noticed me yet so I quickly sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps in fright and turns to look at me.

"Omigod Lucas! Don't scare-" I interrupt her with a slow passionate kiss before pulling away and leaving her speechless.

"Thank you" I say as I cup her face.

"F-For what?" She stammers. I smile loving the effect I have on her.

"Saving my butt from Jake"

"Oh it was nothing. I couldn't just let Jake just get away with it"

"Well thank you again" She smiles at me and shuts the car door before walking to the house. I was about to follow her when I remember what I did to Derek.

"No one is home" I hear Peyton call without turning around. "Come on you need a shower stinky!"

I laugh and walk over to the open front door. "You know you love it" I tease. She raises her eyebrows at me but doesn't say anything.

**

* * *

**

_One step at a time_ I tell myself as I climb the stair slowly. I am currently carrying two bowls of chicken soup and a glass of orange juice towards my room. So far I have managed to not spill anything. I smiled to myself and walk into my room proud that I remain dry when I stopped short at the sight of Lucas standing by my record player singing along to _The Mix Tape_ by _Jack's Mannequin_.

"-This mix could burn a hole in anyone but it was you I was thinking off" He started to bob his head and play the air guitar before continuing to sing. "I read your letter the one you left when you broke into my house. I'm retracing…" He only then noticed me watching him and stopped singing and looked away embarrassed. I chuckled and put the glass of orange juice on my bedside table.

"Don't stop on my account" I tease. He laughs and turns the volume up before walking over to me with his hand held out. I shake my head at him and hold up the bowls of soup.

"-As I'm cutting through you track by track. I swear to God this mix could sink the sun but it was you I was thinking of. It was you I was thinking of" He sung as he took the bowls, placed them on my bedside table and linked our fingers, pulling me closer to him. He placed his other one hand on the small of my back while I put one hand on his shoulder as we started to slow dance in the middle of my bedroom. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, letting the music and Lucas take over, wishing that the song and this joyous feeling would never end.

"And this is my mixed tape for her. It's like I wrote every note with my own fingers" He sang quietly and rested his head against mine, pulling me closer. We stayed that way for a long time.

"I spoke to Nathan today" Lucas said after a long but comfortable silence. I mumbled a response. "He said I could crash on his couch at his apartment" My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him.

"Really? When?" I asked quickly. He started to tell me his conversation at the river court this morning as I started to eat my chicken soup on my bed.

"I think you should say yes. At least you won't be on the streets and I can stop worrying about you" He picked up his bowl and sat beside me.

"I want to say yes but I don't want to live off the guy either"

"He is offering" I argued. Lucas nodded at this and swallowed his mouthful. "You don't even have to stay there all the time you could just spend the night and come and see me later on"

"I suppose"

"Is that a yes?" He smirked at me and nodded. "Yes! Come on lets go tell Nathan" I shouted as I pulled Luke off the bed and headed for the door.

**

* * *

**

"Nathan, are you sure about this?"

"For the 100th time yes!" He joked as he opened the apartment door. Peyton who stood beside me took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at her and entered Nathan's apartment. The thing I noticed as I entered is how big it is. To my right is a fully furnished kitchen with an island in the middle and to my left is the living room with a couch, TV, playstation2, a DVD player and after Nate showed us a balcony too.

"Nate when was the last time you cleaned?" Peyton asked as she picked up an empty Chinese take-out box. Nathan turned to her and thought about it for a moment.

"Last week… Sorry about the mess I meant to tidy up earlier" He said to me.

"Its fine" I replied with a smile. The kitchen sink is full of washing up, the bin is full and there are take-out boxes in the island, along with a milk carton and what looks like Nathan's homework. It reminds me of my cousin's house. Me and him never use to tidy up after ourselves and his house was _a lot_ messier then this.

"I'll show you the rest of the apartment" Nathan said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and followed him down the hallway to his clean bedroom. His bedroom is big with a double bed in the middle (unmade but that is the only thing out of place), a computer opposite, a set of chest of draws, a wardrobe and posters on the wall.

"And lastly the bathroom" Nate announced as we entered the room opposite his bedroom. The bathroom is fully furnished like any other bathroom but Nathan has a bath tube so I suppose I'm going to have baths from now on. The only thing I noticed is how clean his bathroom is it is practically sparkling. I laughed as I realised that the only messy part of the apartment is the kitchen and parts of the living room.

"That's the grand tour..." Nathan said as we walked back into the kitchen. He held his hand out to Peyton who raised her eyebrows at him and let her fingers do the talking. We all laughed at her actions.

"It's awesome. Thank you so much" I replied. I can see myself enjoying living here and I can get to know Nate in the process.

"No problem" Nate said as he moved over to the fridge and opened it. I looked over at Peyton who stood by the island and smiled at her. She smiled back and made her way other to me. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She giggled and moved in closer to kiss me when Nathan cleared his throat loudly.

"Hungry Bryan?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it" Peyton announced through laughter. I nodded and lent down to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Bye Peyton!" Nathan interrupted again. She pulled away and shook her head at him before winking at me and shutting the door behind her. I looked over at Nathan who was shaking his head at me and put my hand in my jean pocket to find 30 dollars hidden in my back pocket. I laughed remembering how Peyton demanded that she gave me 30 but I couldn't help but wonder when she slipped the money in my pocket.

**AN/ Got a little bit of a Lathan friendship going on and Nate's apartment is set in season one before Haley moved in but I changed a few things. Also I have no idea where Nate's bathroom is and if it is opposite his bedroom since we don't see a lot of the bathroom unless Naley are in it. **

**Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome. **

**Deanie**


	16. Hapiness

**AN/ Well we are nearing the end of this Fic now and I only have one more chapter to post: (But the good news is I decided to put as much Leyton/Naley/Lathan/Laley/Pathan/Paley in this chapter as I possibly can lol. **

**Disclaimer: (Ok this is a long one) I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own DJ Luck & MC Neat and their song Happiness, anything to do with the film's Saw II, The Notebook or Just Friends AND unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Milo Ventimiglia (although I wish I did). **

I knocked on the red door quietly and waited. A few moments later Nate answered and let me in.

"Morning" I said as we walked into the kitchen. My presence in the apartment has become a frequent thing and Nate has got so used to me coming over so early that he started to make me breakfast since Luke isn't an early riser and doesn't get up until I wake him up but it also gives Nate and I a chance to chat.

Today's Menu… pancakes. Yum! I smiled at Nate as he placed the plate in front of me. He smiled back and passed me the syrup.

"Morning Peyton" I looked away from my pancakes to see Haley walk in.

"Hey Hales" She smiled at me before kissing Nate who passed her a plate of pancakes too and sat beside me.

"Who's turn to wash up?" Nate asked when we finished. Haley and I looked at each other before both saying.

"You" Nate groaned and took our plates. I looked over at Haley and tried not to laugh since it is Haley's turn to wash up but Nate doesn't need to know that. Haley bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a laugh that worked all of ten seconds before we were laughing our heads off. Nate knew what we were laughing at immediately and splashed water at us.

**

* * *

**

As soon as it reached eight am I walked over to the couch to wake Luke. He lay on his back snoring slightly and watching him sleep so happily made me feel bad for waking him but I had to go to school and won't get to see him until much later. I lent down and kissed him on the lips gently. No reaction. So I did it again and this time his hand cupped my face and he started to kiss me back.

"Good morning" He said sleepily. I sat on the couch beside him and played with the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Morning" He sat up a little and looked around to see we are alone for the moment before pulling me on top of him and kissing my neck. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Someone's happy" I teased. He wriggled his eyebrows at me before kissing me again.

"Hey Bryan could you possibly let go of Peyton so we can go to school" Nate called. Luke pulled away and laughed at him.

"Sorry no can do" Luke teased as he wrapped his arms around me. I laughed at him and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"I'll catch up. You guys go ahead" I said to them both. Haley rolled her eyes playfully before linking her arm with Nate.

"Talk to you in English Peyt" Haley called before dragging Nate to the door.

"Remember protection!" I heard Nate shout just before the door closed. I laughed embarrassed and shook my head. Lucas chuckled and sat up properly.

"I'm so gonna kill him for that" Lucas said breaking the awkward silence. The subject of sex never came up before and the only time we got close was when Luke sneaked into my bedroom but every time since one of us always stopped. I took Luke's hand in my mine and run my finger over his to try and distract myself from the silence that has fallen on us again.

"The deadline is tomorrow" He said. I looked up and into his eyes to see fear amongst them.

"You'll be fine Luke. You don't need to worry" He nodded and started to get up. I stood so he could stand up properly.

"I'm just gonna have a quick bath. Get to school you" He teased as he kissed me on the forehead. I didn't answer and watched him walk away.

**

* * *

**

"I guess Peyton isn't coming to school today" Haley said as she sat beside me. I kissed her before taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well you know what they are doing"

"Nate stop!" Haley playfully slapped me. I laughed and kissed her forehead before turning back to my calculus homework that I was suppose to do last night but I ended up playing every NBA game I own on Playstaion2 with Bryan until the early hours of the morning. Haley on the other hand sat back and ate the grapes she brought to school.

After five minutes of struggling on my homework I gave up and started to steal Haley's grapes when she wasn't looking. It worked until Brooke left and she returned her attention back to me. I quickly put the grapes I grabbed in to my mouth and returned to my homework.

"How are you doing with your homework?" She asked. I didn't know what to do and simply nodded since I have three or four grapes in my mouth.

"What question are you on?" I shrugged. She laughed and looked over my shoulder. I quickly chewed a few grapes while she looked at my working out.

"Nate… What are you up to?" I tried not to laugh as I shook my head. She regarded me for a moment too long and I ended up laughing and giving myself away.

"Omigod you little thief!" she teased.

"Yeah but I'm your thief" I replied as I lent forward and kissed her passionately.

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow I'm a free man; well as free as I can be due to all the things I have done in the past but at least I can pay Jared off and be free of his crap. I sigh as the unnerving feeling starts to pull at me. I would like to believe that Jared and his men would leave me alone but there is a 50/50 chance that he won't.

I push that thought to the back of my mind and walk out of the steamed bathroom for my rucksack. When I walked into the living room I found Peyton sitting on the couch playing with a deck of cards. She looked up at me with a cheeky grin before returning her attention back to the card.

"Couldn't keep away huh?" I tease. She cocks her eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. We watch each other silently for a long time before Peyton grinned at me and started to lay the cards out.

I took a moment to compose myself before crouching down to retrieve my rucksack from the floor, making sure I don't let go the towel around my waist. I could feel her eyes on me and it made me very nervous.

I managed to pick up my rucksack and return to the bathroom without dropping my towel or going near Peyton. I quickly got dressed and packed my things before returning to the couch.

"Fancy a game of Blackjack?" Peyton asked when I dropped my rucksack.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She chuckled at me before shuffling the cards. I grabbed a stool from the kitchen and brought it over.

"I'd rather spend time with you then go to school" Was her only answer. I smiled and accepted the cards she dealt to me. I put the cards in order of suite then by number before looking over at Peyton. She is ordering her own cards with a slight frown on her face but it made her look very cute.

"You go first" I nodded and put a ten of hearts down. She nodded and put a three of hearts down.

We played silently and sensibly for all of two minutes before Peyton decided to move closer to me and I caught her looking at my cards when I picked up and now she keeps staring at me which is very distracting when I'm trying to concentrate.

"Will you stop?" I demand. Her face has stayed neutral the whole time but a smirk is starting to pull at her face. I playfully glared at her and we both start laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry am I distracting you?" She teased. I shook my head at her and stood up. She followed my lead and took a step towards me.

"That's it!" I shouted dramatically while throwing my cards on the table. She laughed at me and did the same only her cards went everywhere when I looked back up Peyton's face was inches from mine. I put my hands on her waist and started to walk forward until she is up against the wall. She giggled and met our lips in a hungry kiss.

**

* * *

**

"Should have known you'd be here Sawyer" Nate teased as he entered the apartment with me following closely behind him. I chuckled and shut the front door behind me before looking over at the see Bryan lying on the couch with Peyton lying on his chest.

Peyton laughs at Nate's comment and sits up. Nate rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge but I walked over to the crazy couple who lay back down as I joined them. I looked around to see cards scattered around and an opened box of Cap'n Crunch by the couch but no bowls. I started to wonder what they have been up to all day.

"Hey, Hales" Peyton spoke up first.

"Hey, Haley James" Bryan said.

"Hi Peyt and Bryan…don't-know-your-middle-name Smith" I replied. He laughed and sat up.

"If I told you my middle name I would have to kill you"

"Threatening my girlfriend Bryan?" Nate teased as he joined us.

"I would dream of it… Nathie-poo!"

"Hey. Watch it you!" Nate threatened as he threw a pillow at Bryan but he ducked and it hit Peyton instead.

"Nathan!" Peyton shouted at him as she threw the pillow at him.

"Go get him baby" Bryan encouraged. Peyton laughed and stood up. Nate just laughed at her and held up his hands in defence.

"You better watch out or I'll get Haley on you!" Peyton replied. I laughed and stood up myself.

"Yeah Nate" Nate looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and sat down next to him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bryan asked.

"We should rent a movie" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement and I looked over at Peyton trying to decide on a film.

"Can you think of any films?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Have you seen _Saw 2_?" I heard Nate ask Bryan. Bryan nodded and high fived Nate like it was the best film in the world. Peyton and I laughed at them.

"Do you remember the part where the guy looks through the spy hole and gets shot in the head?" Bryan explained. Nathan laughed and high fived him again. I suddenly remembered what kind of film _Saw 2_ is.

"Oh yeah! Or the part where the-" Nate started to explain.

"I refuse to watch _Saw 2_"I interrupted them.

"Me either" Peyton spoke up. Bryan and Nate looked at each other silently before shrugging.

"Fine you guys can choice a movie to watch" Bryan said.

"But not a chick flick!" Nate added. Both Peyton and I rolled their eyes at them.

"Let's go then" I sang as I pulled Nate up. He chuckled and followed me out.

After an hour of the boys looking at every Action, Horror and Thriller film and the boys describing nearly every gory, bloody or car chase scene in most of the films while Peyton and I tried to decide on a film since they won't let us rent _The Notebook_ we finally arrived back at the apartment, ordered pizza and settled down to watch the first film that we choose called _Just Friends_.

I took a slice of plain cheese and sat back. Nate who sat beside me pulled me closer to him. I smiled at him and turned back to the film. I was actually surprised the boys liked the film it was properly because of all the funny parts but they sat like good little boys and watched.

Once it was over though they decided to play one of Nate's NBA games on _Playstation2_ leaving Peyton and I bored out of minds while they taunted and cheered loudly. I sat on the couch beside Peyton and rolled my eyes. She laughed and we started to talk about how hot Milo Ventimiglia is from the TV programme _Heroes_.

**

* * *

**

"I better get going" Haley said. I looked at my watch to see that it is ten to two am and nodded. She stood up and watched the boys continue to play virtual basketball against each other and with a shake of her head she walked over to Nate and whispered something in his ear. It took a moment for Nate to respond but he did and paused the game.

"Good Night Bryan" Haley said to Lucas before taking Nate hand and walking over to the door. I stood up and took Lucas' hand and lead him to the balcony to give Haley and Nate some privacy but also to get some alone time with Luke too. I leant against the white railing and looked up at the night sky.

Luke sighed happily and wrapped his hands around my waist. I lent back and rested my head on his chest, taking his hands in mine when he suddenly tenses and his grip on me tightened. I turned to him confused when I saw the angry look on his face.

"Luke… Lucas what's wrong?" He didn't answer and it took me a moment to realise that he wasn't looking at me but down into the street. I followed his gaze to see a figure lurking in the shadows of the apartment across the street. His or her face was only illuminated for a slip second when he/she brought the cigarette his/her lips. Fear stabbed at me as it dawned on me who was watching. I took Lucas hand and was about to pull him back inside when I heard.

"Lucas?" Luke and I turned around to see a very confused Nate watching us both.

**AN/I couldn't resist a little cliff hanger sorry! One more chapter to go. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and had to re-write it because I made it into one big Leyton make out which I'm sure you wouldn't mind but I needed more Naley and ended up making everything romantic lol! **

**Deanie**


	17. Come back in one piece

**AN/ Last chapter (cries) I wanna thank Anberlin, angeldylan628, LeytonLover3, Lonely girl 23, Leytonetreehill, One Tree Hill Obsessed, jamyj30, LeytonTillEnd, Joise, RilesVaughn24, Kaligator, Grace, eerriinn91, Layton4eva, OTHLover04, mugglette (I think that is everyone but if I missed you out I'm sorry) for reading and reviewing. You all rock: P **

**P.S I totally agree that Milo Ventimiglia is HOT and Heroes is like the second best show (after One Tree Hill) Lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters featured in this fic. I also don't own DMX or Aaliyah (RIP) and their song Come Back In One Piece or the TV programme Starsky and Hutch either. **

"Why did she call you Lucas when your name is Bryan?" Nate asked me. My heart leapt into my throat. I didn't want him to find out this way but I can't do anything about it now. Nate looked over at Peyton who looked up at me, Nate's eyes soon followed.

"She called me Lucas… because that is my real name. My name isn't Bryan Smith it's Lucas Roe" Nate face changed from confused to angry is a matter of seconds and I wanted to explain myself but he spoke up before I could.

"All this time you've been lying to me and you was in on it?" He snapped before turning on Peyton.

"Hey, leave her out of this Ok. I couldn't tell you who I really am because-"

"Let me guess it was for my own good!"

"Yes! Look Nate I own some dangerous men money and I couldn't just tell you everything. I'm sorry Ok" He started to pace in front of us, shaking his head.

"Has anything you said been true?" He suddenly asked as he stopped in front of me. I was taken back by his question at first. I never meant to stay in Tree Hill, to lie to everyone, to hurt anyone but I guess plans change and I don't want to loose my newfound friendship with Nate.

"Nate-"

"No I don't want to hear it. Ok" He walked away and back into apartment without another word.

**

* * *

**

I couldn't sleep which wasn't surprising considering what day it is. It is suppose to be my 21st birthday, a time of celebration but instead it has turned into judgement day. I removed my arm from around Peyton's sleeping form to check what time it is. Four thirty am. Peyton refused to leave after the confrontation with Nate and since the couch isn't big enough for the both of us we crashed on the floor. She stirred and rolled over to face me but didn't wake. I looked down at her innocent face and sighed. She is so beautiful and I can't actually believe we are together, that she is still with me after everything that has happened.

I lay on my back and put my hands behind my head, thinking about the situation with Nate. I suppose I would be angry too if he suddenly told me he was someone completely different to who I thought he was. My belly rumbled loudly, sounding a lot like a savage dog who is about ready to attack me. _I suppose I can go and get some_ _breakfast_ I told myself as I pulled back the quilt and stood up.

I stretched slowly as I walked towards the fridge making a few vertebrae in my lower back click loudly. I groaned and opened the door only to jump back when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I shut the fridge door to see Nate standing a few feet away watching me.

"Lucas Roe" I nodded. He shook his head and sat at the island. I took a seat too and sighed.

"I seriously couldn't tell you who I am. Especially since Peyton introduced me as Bryan Smith. I just wanted something to eat and move on but I found that I couldn't and I needed money. I didn't plan on saving Peyton, living in her basement or making friends" I looked over at Peyton's sleeping form and smiled. _Or falling in love either_ I thought to myself.

Nate laughed and I looked back at him. "Your whipped man!"

"Me! I've seen the way you act when you're with Haley. You have that eyes-for-her-only-look" He scoffed and walked over to pizza box that sat on the side.

"You can deny it all you want but I've seen it" I teased. He rolled his eyes and brought the large box with the left over pizza slices from earlier to the island and sat back down.

"This isn't about my feeling for Haley it's about you Mr. Not-who-he-says-he-is" He replied as he picked up a cold slice of plain cheese. I laughed at him and took a bite out of pepperoni slice.

"What more do you need to know?" I asked with my mouthful. He didn't answer at first he just chewed on the pizza slowly.

"You seriously owe some guys money?" I nodded. "How much?"

"A lot. More then I had"

"When do you have to pay them back?"

"Today"

"Today! It's your birthday man!" He exclaimed. I nodded and stood up to make myself a drink.

"I know but… it's complicated" He rolled his eye and picked up another slice.

Nate and I stayed up for at least two hours that consisted of me eating and him interrogated me. He eventually run out of question and went back to bed while I went back to lying down with Peyton but I still didn't sleep a wink because impatience and nervousness started to take over. I don't see why I'm nervous I have all the money with about 30 over so it's not like I worry about them beating me to a pulp but I can't fight the feeling that something will go wrong.

I sighed in frustration and looked at my watch. It is five to six and since I can't wait anymore I got up and got dressed.

But before I left I quietly walked back over to Peyton and kissed her softly on the forehead.

**

* * *

**

I rolled over and patted the floor beside but I couldn't feel him lying beside. My eyes snapped open immediately and confirmed what I feared. He is gone. I heard a noise from behind me and sat up hoping he was just in the kitchen but when I looked over I only saw a sweaty Nate drinking from a water bottle.

"He's gone" He said. My heart clenched painfully and I tried to fight back the urge to cry without much luck. Silent tears still rolled down my face. I sniffed and lay back down onto the pillow looking at the space he once occupied. That's when I noticed the piece of paper lying absently on the quilt. I quickly sat up and picked it up.

_Dear Peyt _

_I'm sorry I left before you woke up but I couldn't wait to get my life back any longer. Don't worry about me but I know that you're probably pulling your hair out right now with worry but I promise you I will be fine. _

_Meet me at the River Court at Four o-clock today. _

_I love you _

_Lucas _

I re-read the note one more time and burst out in tears. Nate was at my side in moments and pulled me into a bear hug telling me that Lucas would be fine. I wish I could believe him.

**

* * *

**

I looked down at my watch impatiently for the second time. It is now one o-clock in the afternoon and I left the apartment and six thirty yet I am still pacing this damn hotel room waiting for Jared and the new addition, my Uncle to get back from wherever he has gone to. They have been gone for three hours now.

"What's the rush Lucas?" Bill asked me. I looked over at him. He is sitting on one of the beds drinking a beer and watching re-runs of Starsky and Hutch on the small TV.

"Well excuse me for wanting to this over and done with quickly" Bill laughed at me and returned to the TV. The door opened a moment later and in walked my Uncle. He glared at me and walked into the bathroom. I looked back at the closed door waiting for Jared to enter but he didn't.

"Where is Jared?" I asked Bill. He shrugged without looking away from the TV. I run my hand over my head and took deep breaths as my stress levels grew.

"He's coming" My Uncle said as joined Bill. I sighed and walked over to the widow like I did the first time I was brought here.

"Just like old times!" I looked behind me sometime later to see Jared standing by the closed door with his hands out stretched.

"Where have you been?" I snapped at him. He laughed and looked over at Bill and my Uncle. They laughed along with him.

"I think he is in a rush boss" Bill spoke up. Jared looked over at me and laughed.

"Cant wait to get back to that blonde bombshell of yours hey Lucas?" He teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I took a step towards him, fist curled.

"Leave her out of this!"

Jared chuckled "Ah! Look at little Lucas being all defensive over a girl!" They all laughed. "We don't have to touch her Lucas you're the one who ruins everything and everyone you care about" That hit a nerve and I rushed at him only to have Bill grab me and pull me away.

"You don't want to do that Luke" Bill warned. I yanked my arm out of his grip and straightened out my T-shirt.

"Fine let's get this over with" Jared said. Bill nodded and turned off the TV while my Uncle collected their few possessions.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later we arrived in town and made our way to the nearest bank. Jared came inside with me and we lined up like everyone else. I was nervous as hell and couldn't fight the butterflies fluttering around in my belly while Jared chewed his finger nails absently like he was lining up for his lunch or something. I shook my head at him and walked to the free cashier.

After doing the tedious tasks that are recommended to withdraw the whole amount of my bank account and receiving a weird look from the cashier as to why I would want to withdraw everything I finally had two grand in my hand. I looked the money over and took it all in. It will probably be that last time I hold such amount for a long time. As soon as we reached the others Bill yanked me to the nearest alleyway and had me up against the wall.

"Count it" Jared said. My uncle snatched the money off me and started to count it.

"What is your problem you was there when I took it out"

"Precautions, precautions" He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he watched my Uncle count. I sighed and tried to push myself away from the wall but Bill tightened his grip. I glared at him which caused Bill to smirk at me.

"Two grand and 10" My Uncle finally spoke up. _Damn_ I thought. I tried to pocket the extra 30, refusing to let them have _everything_ I owe. I have good intentions for that money but the 20 will do for now.

"Good, Good" Jared replied and pocketed the money.

"That's more then I owe-"

"Your point being?" Jared replied uninterested.

"My point being I want my 10 back" I replied. They all laughed.

"Consider it compensation"

"The grand was fricking compensation!" I argued back. Bill punched me hard in the belly with his rock like fists. I groaned in pain and looked back at Jared.

"Your boring me now Lucas" Was Jared only answer as he nodded at Bill. Bill let go and patted me hard on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you Bill" I replied sarcastically. He smiled at me and run his knuckles over my head playfully. I pushed him away and picked up my rucksack before walking away. I couldn't help but fight the feeling that this isn't over yet but the sooner I get away the better.

"Not so fast!" Jared called after me. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder at them. Jared smirked at me before walking over to me. I prepared myself for the worse.

* * *

He's late. Is he Ok? Did they hurt him? Was there a problem with getting the money? Is he on his way? Is he lying in a ditch somewhere? Or the Hospital? Will I ever see him again?

"P. Sawyer will you stop pacing please" Brooke asked. I looked away from the ground and at Nate, Haley, Brooke, Chase, Skills and Mouth all sitting on the bench. I shook my head at her and continued to pace in front of them.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to meet baby blue eyes. "He will be fine" Nate said. I nodded, wanting to believe that he will be but I can't help but be worried to why he is half an hour late.

"It shouldn't take this long" I finally spoke up. Nate sighed and nodded.

"He'll come. Have faith" He pulled me into one of his bear hugs and went back to sitting with Haley while I went back to pacing thinking of every awful scenario in my head.

"Peyt...Peyton" I snapped out of the day dream that took hold of me and looked over to the guys that still sat on the bench only now that had big smiles on their faces. I was about to ask why when I saw my car parked in the spot that Luke and I usually sit and frowned. Nate gave me a lift to the River Court because I left my car at home but yet here it is now. I looked back over at the guys who all we still smiling happily and when I looked back at my car I saw Lucas step out. My heart skipped a beat and I ran over to him.

"Sorry I'm late" He joked as he laughed and lifted me up, spinning me around before kissing me passionately.

"What have I told you about breaking into my car?" I teased when I pulled away. He chuckled and help up two bottle of Coke. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Lucas right?" I looked over to see Skills watching us. Luke looked over at Nate who shrugged with a little smirk on his face. Luke smirked back and nodded at Skills.

"Well I'm gonna ave to get use to that" Skills replied. Lucas laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you a free man Luke?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Thank God" I took Luke's hand in mine and lent my head against his chest. Luke's head rested on top of mine a few seconds later and a content sigh escaped my lips moments later, cherishing this moment forever.

"Hey Lucas!" Nate called as he took a shot.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday" Everyone moved over and congratulated him. A huge smile broke across Lucas face and he laughed, thanking everyone in turn. I waited until everyone has congratulated him before cupping his face and connecting our lips.

**AN/ I thought I would give you all a happy ending cause you deserve one even thought it was a little cheesy but I couldn't resist. Any feed back on the good and bad parts of this Fic would help me a lot with **_**Responsibility**_**. Thank you: D**

**I'm sad now lol **

**Deanie xx**


End file.
